


Перекрёстки судьбы

by Axel_Larin17



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, Friendship, M/M, Out of Character, Problem of trust, Psychology, Romance, Soulmates, references to murders
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axel_Larin17/pseuds/Axel_Larin17
Summary: Рэтчет и Фарма - студенты-друзья, решившие выбраться в город, чтобы развеяться и отвлечься. Они сталкиваются на выставке холо-проекций с меха, которые мгновенно покоряют их юные и неокрепшие искры. Военные офицеры отвечают и поощряют их интерес, и вскоре оба - что Дрифт, что Винг - оказываются втянуты в дилемму, решением которой становится вопрос: позволить личному взять верх или всё-таки профессиональному?
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Ratchet, Wing/Pharma
Kudos: 3





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Битву Фракций 2020.
> 
> АУ с Дрэтчетом-наоборот: Дрифт-наёмник и Рэтчет-студент. Что может быть лучше? ;)
> 
> Картиночки от замечательного Тве (все персонажи взрослые, да-да):  
> https://vk.com/wall-186450591_783

Они с Фармой впервые за долгое время выбрались погулять, оторвавшись, наконец, от занудной зубрёжки материала и подготовки к ежегодным экзаменам. Рэтчет размеренно гонял вентиляцию, широко улыбался и шутил, пока джет прыскал себе в кулак и так и норовил его обогнать. Выставка холо-проекций великого и неповторимого творца Хаунда всколыхнула общество Родиона. Медики синхронно, не сговариваясь, едва завидев цветастую рекламу, бросились друг к другу в попытке уболтать второго сходить. Ситуация получилась забавной, и Рэтчет даже взял на себя смелость забронировать билеты. Фарма светился от счастья и в предвкушении сшибал узкими крыльями всё, что криво стояло.  
\- Да успокойся ты, - расхохотался Рэтчет, когда его друг чуть не споткнулся на ровном месте. - Знаю-знаю, мы оба долго ждали открытия, но себя же тоже нужно беречь.  
\- Ты не понимаешь! - артистично заломил манипуляторы восторженный Фарма. - Хаунд не просто великий творец! В его холо-проекциях и инсталляциях гораздо больше смысла, чем все привыкли считать. Однако он редко устраивает подобные мероприятия, и нам с тобой, считай, повезло, что он решил побаловать наш город своим присутствием. Это почти как… не знаю, встретиться лицом к лицу с Праймасом?  
\- Богов не существует, - Рэтчет ловко перепрыгнул через трещинку в земле, - но я понял, о чём ты. И да, я тоже в нетерпении. Ой… смотри.  
Студент-медик притормозил и подхватил опасно накренившегося вбок друга за локоть. Фарма раздражённо стравил пар.  
\- Это было предсказуемо, - мигнул оптикой джет, - что мы не единственные, кто жаждет приобщиться к прекрасному. Ты ведь точно забронировал нам билеты?  
\- Да, - Рэтчет ещё раз перепроверил пришедшее ему сообщение, - всё в порядке, идём. А то музей сейчас треснет по швам от напора посетителей.  
\- Мы ему в этом поможем, - хихикнул Фарма и пихнул друга в бок. - Давай, шевели колёсами, дружище. Искусство никого не ждёт!  
Они чуть ли не наперегонки бросились вниз ко входу в здание, где возбуждённо галдели посетители. Заняв место в самом конце очереди, меха крепко ухватились друг за друга и принялись терпеливо ждать, когда толпа немного рассосётся.  
\- В смысле, бронь недействительна?! - воскликнул Фарма, когда стоявший на входе администратор отрицательно покачал шлемом. - Но почему? Мы же заранее всё оплатили, вот чек! Рэтч, покажи ему.  
\- Он прав, - Рэтчет активировал из запястья небольшой проектор и предоставил требуемые данные. - Что значит, бронь недействительна? А почему тогда оплата снялась?  
\- Ещё и немаленькая, - гневно вскинул крылья джет, раздражённо скрестив манипуляторы на кокпите. - Вы обязаны нас пропустить.  
\- Мы сейчас во всём разберёмся, - попытался успокоить их администратор, - пожалуйста, пару джооров. Я уже сделал соответствующий запрос.  
Их отвели в сторону, и пока бот дожидался ответа, то продолжал пропускать внутрь других посетителей. Толпа искоса поглядывала на напряжённых юнцов, но в разборки не лезла: в конце концов, у них-то всё было в порядке. Наконец, администратор вернулся к ним.  
\- Прошу прощения за доставленные неудобства, - растянув губы в максимально вежливой улыбке, сообщил он заждавшимся гостям. - Всё в порядке, проходите. Вот ваши билеты, - мех протянул каждому из студентов по пластиковой карточке. - Выход на втором этаже по лестнице вниз. Приятного вам посещения одной из величайших выставок на всём свете!  
\- Спасибо, - огрызнулся Фарма и потащил друга ко входу. - Чтоб им всем тут провалиться пропадом.  
\- Не ворчи, - хмыкнул Рэтчет, - главное, что всё наладилось, и теперь мы можем сполна насладиться творчеством Хаунда. Ой, смотри, это же “Айяконское бедствие”!  
Мех восторженно присвистнул, завидев первую из многих предстоящих композицию. Фарма испустил не менее заворожённый возглас и, пропихиваясь через толпу, ринулся к проектору. Рэтчет поспешил за ним, но замешкался и неожиданно с силой врезался в одного из других гостей.  
\- Осторожнее, юнглинг! - удивлённо воскликнул бот. - Незачем так спешить.  
\- Простите, - Рэтчет едва не выронил карточку-пропуск, но тут же поспешил убрать её обратно, - я… - он поднял взгляд на собеседника и опешил: фейсплет незнакомца оказался исчерчен тонкими линиями, складывающимися в необычный узор. Впрочем, не только лицевая пластинка оказалась раскрашена - весь корпус. Линии плавно стекали по бокам шлема на шейные кабели, а там на плечи и честплейт, и дальше, ниже. - Оу… - только и смог выдавить из себя ошеломлённо-смущённый медик.  
\- Всё в порядке? - мягко поинтересовался незнакомец. - Хм, интересно, - он чуть ехидно улыбнулся, заметив, как электромагнитное поле юнглинга покрылось рябью смущения. - Я Дрифт. А вы, дружище?  
\- Р… Рэтчет, - выдавил из себя медик. - Простите, я… Я торопился и случайно врезался в вас, - мех уже отошёл от первого удивления и нашёл в себе силы поднять взгляд обратно к фейсплету собеседника. - Я не хотел вам мешать, просто Фарма заторопился, а я замешкался, и пропустил момент.  
\- Всё в порядке, товарищ, - Дрифт чуть отступил и неожиданно ловко обтёк такого же зазевавшегося посетителя, - приятной вам прогулки. Может быть, ещё увидимся, - мех обошёл его и напоследок коснулся чуть шершавой ладонью белого плеча, - мой друг, как и ваш, наверняка меня заждался.  
\- Точно, Фарма! - вскинулся Рэтчет, ощутив укол вины, и отвернулся буквально на клик, выискивая в восторженно охающей толпе своего друга, однако тот как будто сквозь землю провалился. Как и Дрифт, оставивший юнглинга в смятённых чувствах. - Фарма!  
С трудом, но Рэтчету удалось пробиться к нему по внутреннему каналу связи: джет обнаружился в противоположном конце музея на первом этаже. Облегчённо гоняя вентиляцию, он прислонился к одной из колонн и теперь отдыхал.  
\- Ну ты даёшь, так резко пропал, - обиженно просипел джет. - Я тебя повсюду искал, а ты как растворился. Даже метку считать не получалось! Ты что, прятался от меня?  
\- Что ты такое говоришь? - поморщился Рэтчет. - Я случайно врезался в одного из посетителей и извинился перед ним. А ты - хоп! - и исчез. Я уж думал, всё, придётся искать тебя потом на улице.  
\- Наверное, здесь слишком людно, - поднялся Фарма, - пойдём. Мы ещё столько всего не осмотрели!  
Рэтчет радостно закивал, и теперь уже вдвоём они растворились в толпе по новой. Медики настолько увлеклись и растворились в общей атмосфере стремительно затягивающего восторга, что не заметили за собой повышенного интереса со стороны двух других персон.  
\- Давно тебя так не затягивало, дружище, - присвистнул Винг, заметив, как неотрывно наблюдал его старый товарищ за парочкой совсем юных студентов. - Честно говоря, не припомню, чтобы ты засматривался на юнглингов. Эти меха совсем не в твоём вкусе!  
\- Я тоже удивлён, - признался Дрифт. - Столкнулся с ним в толпе, а Искра ка-а-ак дрогнет. Так неожиданно, внезапно… И я оказался не готов. Удивительно.  
\- Ты взял его номер? - ухмыльнулся джет. - Ну только не говори, что решил упустить такого красавчика, - елейно протянул он.  
\- Нет, не взял, - понуро опустил плечевые блоки Дрифт, - но… - его оптика вдруг ехидно блеснула, - кое-что оставил взамен.  
\- Как же ты любишь всё усложнять, - рассмеялся Винг, - только не забывай о том, что юные меха очень импульсивны. Он может смутиться, испугаться и выбросить твою записку куда подальше. Лучше бы сам его набрал и предложил встретиться. Ну серьёзно, Дрифт, иногда самому нужно делать первый шаг.  
\- Я же не могу его заставить, - парировал тот, - если я прав - а я думаю, что понял всё верно, - он сам позвонит мне.  
\- Ну-ну, - цокнул глоссой джет, с интересом рассматривая окружающие их холо-проекции. - О, смотри, “Потоп в Симфуре”! Ты обязан на это поглядеть!

*** 

Рэтчет первые несколько кликов недоумённо рассматривал клочок бумаги с идеально выверенными на нём цифрами, складывающимися в номер коммлинка. Сначала медик подумал, что кто-то впихнул ему это дрянь вместо рекламы, но потом вспомнил, что пока они с Фармой гуляли по Родиону, рекламных дронов на улицах не было. Может, кто-то из одногруппников с курса подшутил? Они зашли в уютное кафе, где обнаружили отмечающих день активации Фёрст Эйда знакомых, с которыми немного посидели. Вероятно, кто-то из них посчитал такой розыгрыш очень остроумным. Рэтчет смял клочок и замахнулся, чтобы выбросить его, но притормозил. А если нет?  
Бот снова разложил бумажку на учебнике по мнемохирургии и принялся гипнотизировать цифры сосредоточенным взглядом. Может, позвонить да узнать, в чём дело? В конце концов, за телефонные разговоры ботов не убивали. А если это кто-то не из круга его знакомых, то он просто скажет, что ошибся номером, и всё. Удовлетворённо кивнув, Рэтчет набрал цифры и, поколебавшись клик, ткнул пальцем в кнопку вызова. По ту сторону раздался долгий пронзительный сигнал. Медик несколько кликов терпеливо ждал, но там не отвечали, и он почти собрался положить трубку, когда раздался щелчок, и пробирающий от зашкаливающей интимности голос ему сообщил: “Здравствуйте. Вы позвонили Дрифту, но он сейчас немного занят и не может вам ответить. Пожалуйста, оставьте свой номер, и я обещаю, он вам перезвонит”.  
Рэтчет резко вскочил, больно ударившись коленным шарниром о стол, и отключил собственный коммлинк. Правда, он только с третьего раза попал пальцем в кнопку, завершающую вызов, и в ужасе уставился на предмет связи. Кому-кому он только что позвонил?! Студент отшвырнул устройство на стол и судорожно загонял вентиляцию, чувствуя, как стремительно разогревается корпус: профессор Нокаут с самого первого дня обучения его курса твердил, что для врачей важен только холодный рассудок и здравый смысл, иначе им нечего делать в медицине. Медбот должен уметь успокаивать себя в течение семи кликов, когда всплеск эмоций перегорает, после чего можно отринуть его и вернуться к работе. Но Рэтчет чувствовал, что с этим правилом конкретно сейчас он не в силах справиться.  
Задним ходом перешагнув через табурет, на котором он сидел, медик всё же заставил себя прогнать пару полных циклов вентиляции, постепенно возвращаясь к норме. Дрифт, значит. Точно! Они ведь столкнулись в толпе, и незнакомый бот, кажется, пару раз касался его плеча… Но как он умудрился настолько незаметно подбросить ему в сабспейс номер своего коммлинка? Как он вообще понял, что у медика субпространство именно там? И как он в него пролез? Почему Рэтчет ничего не заметил? Куча вопросов и ни одного ответа. Студента бросило в холод - если его так легко обвести вокруг пальца, точно ли он правильно поступил, выбрав своим жизненным путём стезю медика? Тот же профессор Нокаут уверял своих подопечных в том, что абсолютно все пациенты лгали своим врачам. И те в свою очередь должны были уметь распознавать ложь любым способом. Рэтчет, получается, тут же провалил второе самое главное правило медбота. Шлак, ему ещё учиться и учиться!  
Коммлинк зазвонил, и мех подскочил, своротив с тумбы стопку ненужных ему учебников, которые никак не удавалось отнести в библиотеку. Если это Дрифт, который перезванивает, как и обещал, то что делать? Рэтчет одёрнул самого себя - он ведь ничего не говорил, не оставлял своих контактных данных. Может быть, Дрифт решит, что ему звонил какой-нибудь рекламщик, который, не дождавшись ответа, просто свалил обратно в небытие? Это был бы самый лучший исход странной ситуации. Поборов смятение и страх, Рэтчет осторожно приблизился к столу и протянул манипулятор к коммлинку.  
\- Ох, Фарма… - с облегчением выдохнул он, увидев знакомое имя, - прости, да я тут…  
\- Я думал, с тобой что-то случилось! - истерично взвизгнул джет. - Я звоню тебе целых два джоора, почему ты молчал?!  
\- Я… я был в душевой, - соврал медик, - эта подготовка к экзамену у профессора Хромдома вводит меня в зелёную тоску. Ещё пара кликов, и я вырублюсь прямо за столом!  
\- О, собственно, по этому поводу я и звоню, - неожиданно резко сменил гнев на милость Фарма, - профессора Хромдома отправляют на научную конференцию в Айякон, так что экзамен у нас будет принимать…  
\- Только не говори, что Трепан! - перебил его Рэтчет. - Пожалуйста, только не…  
\- Да, - понуро припечатал Фарма. - И если вчера мы должны были идеально всё вызубрить, то завтра нас ждёт настоящая практика, сдав которую, ты можешь получить хотя бы средний балл.  
\- Да в отработку всё это… - протянул юнглинг, разом позабыв о насущных проблемах, - Хромдом сроду не допускал нас до настоящих пациентов. Как мы будем сдавать практику?  
\- Я не знаю, Рэтч, - убито ответил джет. - Я без понятия! Весь курс в ужасе. Эйд едва коллапс Искры не схлопотал, когда услышал это. Я попытался объяснить куратору всю ситуацию, но он только отмахнулся. Чую, нас всех ждут летние дополнительные занятия. Потому что Трепан валит абсолютно всех студентов по-жёсткому.  
\- Вот так новость на повестке дня… - Рэтчет устало опустился на свой табурет. - Шлак. Мда уж. Ладно, придумаем что-нибудь. Теорию всё равно учить, так что…  
\- Не знаю, может, поговорить с самим профессором Трепаном? - предположил Фарма. - У него ведь и профессор Хромдом когда-то учился. Он должен понимать, что если мы не собираемся становиться мнемохирургами, то и практика, по сути, нам не за чем.  
\- Надеюсь, это будет кукла или манекен, - пробормотал Рэтчет, - а то я как-то слышал от старшекурсников, что Трепан притащил на практическое занятие усыплённого турболиса и предложил им попробовать перепрошить его. Шлак, как его до сих пор не выперли за негуманные эксперименты?!  
\- Не пойду в мнемохирурги, - заупрямился Фарма, - хоть силой тащите, не моё это.  
Рэтчет в ответ согласно угукнул.  
Через несколько бриймов они закончили разговаривать, и медик раздражённо захлопнул учебник: он и так устал, раз за разом перечитывая одно и то же, а валившиеся на шлем снежным комом новости ничуть не радовали. Посидев немного, Рэтчет решил сходить немного проветриться. Можно сдать старые, уже ненужные учебники, а потом посидеть у фонтана в центре города - может быть, на свежем воздухе долгий и трудный процесс усвоения знаний пойдёт немного лучше?

Поколесив немного по городу и проветрившись в буквальном смысле, Рэтчет предпочёл приземлиться на скамейку в саду Великих Тринадцати. Царственное и монолитное успокоение, витающее в воздухе, настраивало бота на нужный лад. Распахнув учебник, медик ахнул: он думал, что оставил записку в комнате, но как она попала к нему сюда? Помятая, с обтрепавшимися краями, она призывно раскинула сомкнутые концы, словно говоря: ну вот она, я, звони! Не хватало только комедийного подмигивания и ободряющего хлопка по плечу.  
Недолго думая, Рэтчет снова скомкал её и вернул в сабспей: в идеале, нужно было бы выбросить клочок да позабыть о нём. Но глубоко внутри тщательно скрывалось польщённое самолюбие - ни разу в жизни на него не обращали внимание меха, старше него самого. Старшекурсники считали их кем-то вроде только активировавшихся бет, а одногруппники порой действительно вели себя именно так. Рэтчет немного гордился тем, что ему удалось каким-то образом с первого раза подцепить явно взрослого бота. Но с другой стороны, это напрягало: он ничем не выделялся из толпы. Фарма хотя бы летал, а на крылатых всегда засматривались. Не то что он, самый обычный колёсный…  
Мнемохирургия и предстоящий экзамен как-то плавно отошли на второй план, и Рэтчет задумчиво прикусил стило, которым делал пометки в рабочем датападе. Желание поконспектировать и почитать стремительно испарялось. Медик поднял шлем и внимательно посмотрел на безмятежное выражение фейсплета Солус Прайм: создательница легендарных артефактов глядела на него со снисхождением, присущим альфе, который объяснял своим шкодливым бетам, что совать пальцы в кислоту нехорошо. Можно, конечно, раздавить бампером пару ржавых скраплетов, но лучше не надо. Не стоит пугать и без того несчастных, вечно голодных и совершенно безмозглых созданий.  
Рэтчет встряхнулся и попытался всё-таки сосредоточиться на мнемохирургии. Но вместо учёбы в шлем лезла всякая ересь. Например танцующий на длинных иголках вместо ног Фарма. Он красиво покачивал крыльями и фальшиво пел, завывая хуже стаи голодных турболисиц. Потом крылатый корпус завалился назад и трансформировался в какой-то ужас, смутно похожий на нечто паукообразное, - длинные иглы-ноги спиливали шлема быстрее пули, а рычание твари, почти потерявшей привычные очертания, смутно походило на жужжание пилы.  
\- Привет…  
Рэтчет ойкнул, погрузившись в себя. Он подскочил на скамье, ощутив на плече тёплую ладонь. Правда, электромагнитные поля незнакомца оказались настолько хорошо свёрнуты, что студенту потребовалось несколько дополнительных кликов, чтобы осознать, что он был не один. Резко обернувшись, Рэтчет замер и совсем не по-взрослому разинул рот. Дрифт ехидно улыбнулся и хихикнул себе в ладонь.  
\- Прости, я не хотел тебя напугать, - беззлобно проурчал он, - не ожидал встретить тебя здесь. Как думаешь, может, это судьба? Сам Праймас сводит наши дороги.  
\- Богов не существует, - как заведённый повторил Рэтчет. - Но это… совпадение. Наверное. Кхм.  
Повисла неловкая пауза. Ошарашенный студент исподлобья рассматривал нового знакомого, пока тот, едва заметно покачивая шлемом, о чём-то раздумывал.  
\- Я присяду, - не спрашивая, мех удивительно ловко перетёк на скамейку и уселся рядом с медиком. - Рэтчет, значит… Красивое имя. Что оно означает?  
\- Эм… н-не знаю, - запнулся студент, - я никогда об этом не думал, - спохватившись, что учебник раскрыт на не самых лестных кадрах, Рэтчет поспешил его захлопнуть. Да вот только записка исчезла, и в первые несколько кликов медик едва не заслужил коллапс искры. - Ой, я…  
\- Что-то потерял? - Дрифт мягко разглаживал помятые края клочка бумаги длинными пальцами. - Прости, не удержался. Ты так забавно его гипнотизировал, что мне захотелось тебя подразнить.  
\- Отдай, это моё! - возмутился Рэтчет и попытался отнять компрометирующую бумажку. - Эй!  
\- Прямо-таки твоё? - прыснул в кулак Дрифт. - Извини, не обижайся! - он тут же перестал смеяться. - Всё это так забавно и непривычно, что мне даже немного неловко.  
Рэтчет несколько кликов туго соображал, а потом резко отвернулся, не в силах справиться с новой волной смущения: разумеется, Дрифт узнал собственный почерк и цифры, которые самой прямой дорогой вели непосредственно к нему. Если бы студент хотя бы сделал вид, что видит клочок впервые, возможно, ему сейчас не было бы так стыдно за собственную недальновидность, а после ещё и за неуместное смятение.  
\- Прости, я не хотел делать тебе плохо, - чуть нервно усмехнулся Дрифт, - если позволишь, я бы хотел загладить свою вину. Подождёшь меня немного?  
Рэтчет кивнул, с трудом повернувшись к нему, но бота уже и след простыл. Ошарашенный такой скоростью, ловкостью и изворотливостью, медик откинулся на спинку скамьи и снова вопросительно уставился на Солус Прайм: древняя жрица, показалось ему, неожиданно одобрительно буквально на клик кивнула головой. Мех несколько раз перезагрузил оптосенсоры, но статуя как стояла, так и продолжала стоять. Рэтчет в очередной раз напомнил себе о том, что богов не существует, что все мифы и легенды о них лишь сказки. Их расу создали очень древние создания - квинтессоны, и несмотря на многолетнюю и очень кровопролитную войну, теперь кибертронцы могли жить долго и счастливо. И благодарить за это нужно было великих лидеров, а не каких-то там сказочных богов.  
\- Держи, - перед Рэтчетом материализовался знакомый манипулятор, - я не знал, какое тебе нравится, поэтому выбрал на свой вкус.  
\- Оу… - только и смог из себя выдавить студент, - спасибо.  
Охлаждённый шоколадный масляной цилиндр игриво капнул ему на пальцы жирной каплей.  
\- Ты пришёл сюда учиться? - Дрифт легко уселся рядом: Рэтчет поразился тому, что скамейка даже не скрипнула под его весом. Когда сам медик плюхнулся на неё, то ошалело мигнул оптикой пару раз: скамья страдальчески прогнулась под его весом. - О, так ты всё-таки врач? В каком направлении работаешь?  
\- Не совсем врач. Пока что я только учусь, - пробубнил студент, - в Родионском государственном университете на кафедре хирургии. Фарма сначала хотел уйти в направление диагностики либо психиатрии, но потом мы подумали и решили, что таких специалистов сейчас слишком много.  
\- А хороших и достойных среди них единицы, - поддержал разговор Дрифт и с чувством откусил кусок от своего цилиндра, - м-м, вкусно. Ты ешь-ешь, а то он растает и будет только сильнее течь.  
\- Эм, да… в общем, мы решили, что пойдём в хирурги. Это тоже интересно, - Рэтчет отвлёкся и принялся уминать своё лакомство. Было немного странно сидеть в парке рядом с почти незнакомым ботом и рассказывать ему о своей жизни. - А вы… чем занимаетесь?  
\- О, я отдыхаю! - Дрифт с удовольствием растянулся на скамье, подставляя изумительно длинные ноги (Рэтчет мысленно дал себе подзатыльник, что нельзя засматриваться настолько откровенного на других, даже если под солнечными лучами их витиеватые узоры начинали светиться особенно таинственно) под солнце. - Мы с моим другом… Приехали сюда из очень длительной командировки. В некотором смысле, мы служили на благо родины и теперь хотим просто насладиться жизнью.  
\- Вы военный? - прищурился медик. - Не сказал бы, - студент снова окинул соседа заинтересованным взглядом, но теперь больше из научно-исследовательского интереса нежели из личного.  
\- Ты, - поправил его Дрифт, - ко мне можно обращаться на “ты”. Честное слово, я не кусаюсь! И вообще, когда мне выкают, мне кажется, что я становлюсь старше лет так на три миллиона.  
\- А сколько вам… тебе? - поинтересовался медик. - Если это не секрет, конечно.  
Дрифт озвучил. У Рэтчета едва Искра не сколлапсировала: сколько-сколько?  
\- А тебе? - улыбнулся экс-военный.  
\- Мало, - окончательно закрывшись в себе, выдавил сквозь дентопластины Рэтчет и, чуть подумав, добавил: - Очень мало.  
Дрифт заинтересованно мигнул оптикой, но настаивать на конкретном ответе не стал: он посчитал лишним давить на студента, который и так сейчас сильно волновался.  
\- На каком ты курсе? - перевёл офицер беседу в другое русло. - Я видел, что ты читал что-то про мнемохирургию… Полагаю, ты много о ней знаешь.  
\- У нас будет практический экзамен, - обрадовавшись другой теме для разговора, бодро отозвался воспрянувший духом студент. - И с одной стороны - это круто. Потому что мало кому удаётся пройти через подобное в реальной жизни. Но с другой - наш преподаватель, который должен был принимать экзамен, уехал на конференцию. А он всегда говорил, что практикой должны заниматься только те, кто хочет посвятить себя этой специализации. Мы много чего знаем, но только в теории. И я не представляю, как мы будем закрывать годовую аттестацию с другим преподавателем. Мы почти не учились у него и не знаем, какой он.  
\- Хочешь совет? - Дрифт подался немного вперёд и снисходительно улыбнулся, дождавшись кивка. - Планы - это хорошо. Даже отлично! Но иногда нужно позволять себе импровизировать. Многие великие открытия и мысли приходили в шлема ботов только потому, что они отходили от заданной планки и смотрели на ситуацию под другим углом.  
\- Мне забить болт на учёбу? - удивился Рэтчет, ошарашенно уставившись на нового знакомого. - Нет-нет, я так не могу!  
\- Я о том, - снисходительно пояснил Дрифт, неожиданно громко щёлкнув фалангами пальцев, - что свет не сошёлся клином на одних только учебниках. Почему бы тебе не попробовать, например, попрактиковаться где-нибудь ещё? Или хотя бы посмотреть вживую, как работают такие специалисты? До экзамена ведь ещё есть время, а значит, ты можешь предпринять что-нибудь ещё, чтобы подготовить себя к предстоящему зачёту.  
\- Да кто меня туда возьмёт? - грустно фыркнул паром медик, мигнув оптикой. Вдохновение, навеянное мыслью, что не всё потеряно, стремительно таяло. - У меня нет таких знакомых. Да никто и не согласится заниматься студентом.  
\- У тебя есть я, - перебил его военный офицер, - а нужных знакомых я найду.  
Рэтчет отвлёкся на клик, снова взглянув на статую Солус Прайм. Когда его взгляд переместился обратно на старшего бота, то выяснилось, что офицер сидел едва ли не вплотную к нему, не настаивая, но вполне ясно давая понять, что он не против более близкого знакомства. И вот тут-то студент испугался по-настоящему. Искра вздрогнула в грудной броне, и юнглинг сглотнул, тут же поспешив отодвинуться.  
\- Простите, Дрифт, - бот резко вскочил, сжимая в негнущихся пальцах поцарапанный временем датапад, - кажется, мы друг друга не поняли. Позвольте мне кое-что прояснить.  
Дрифт обезоруживающе улыбнулся, прибегая к максимуму своего обаяния и отступая: искренняя заинтересованность в юнглинге, приглянувшемуся ему с первого взгляда, оказалась слишком хрупкой. Мех, скрываясь за мягкой улыбкой, про себя подумал, что всё-таки он перегнул палку.  
\- Я не понимаю вашего интереса, - выпалил Рэтчет, - простите, Дрифт, но я действительно не понимаю. Я самый обычный студент, который ничем не лучше и не хуже других. А вы, судя по всему, довольно состоятельная личность, которая многого добилась в этой жизни.  
\- Рэтчет…  
\- Не перебивайте! - резко осадил его мех. - Простите. Не перебивайте… пожалуйста, - тут же поправил он самого себя. - В общем, я хочу сказать, что не заинтересован в быстрых связях. Мне жаль, если вы не так меня поняли, я не хотел вам досаждать или обнадёживать, но и пересекаться с вами исключительно на платформе я не собираюсь!  
Дрифт сам не ожидал, что он так громко рассмеётся вслух. Топорщащий пластины медик удивлённо уставился на него, не до конца понимая, в чём причина столь резкой смены настроения. Отсмеявшись, офицер бросил на сконфуженного и окончательно потерявшего связь с реальностью медика ехидный взгляд.  
\- Так вот, в чём дело, - протянул он, после чего легко поднялся. - Рэтчет, это ты не так меня понял. Я не хотел принуждать тебя к близости. Ты действительно понравился мне, и я всего лишь попытался проявить внимание и поухаживать за тобой. Для начала этого будет достаточно. Видимо, я немного перегнул, да?  
\- Это приятно, - не стал отпираться Рэтчет, - но я не понимаю… почему я?  
\- Что ты видишь, глядя на меня? - поинтересовался вдруг Дрифт, чуть наклонившись к нему. - О чём ты подумал, когда увидел меня впервые?  
\- Что у вас необычный, но очень красивый узор на корпусе, - вздрогнул студент-медик, вспомнив, как замерла Искра в груди, когда он только поднял взгляд на незнакомца и провалился в странное, ранее незнакомое ему чувство, едва не позабыв самого себя. - Я никогда такого не видел.  
\- А знаешь, почему? - Дрифт осторожно шагнул к нему и протянул манипуляторы ладонями кверху. Всей своей позой бот выражал ощущение безопасности и почти безграничного доверия. - Потому что ты ещё никогда не встречал ту часть Искры, что могла бы стать с тобой единым целым.  
Рэтчет отшатнулся, как громом поражённый. Он недоверчиво уставился на военнослужащего: мозговой модуль с некоторым трудом анализировал поступающую информацию. И эти сведения складывались в довольно странную и очень необычную картинку.  
\- Ты наверняка слышал легенды о том, как Праймас делил души на две части и выпускал их в мир в надежде, что они найдут друг друга и снова станут единым целым, - склонил шлем вбок Дрифт, наслаждаясь произведённым эффектом. - Это правда. Вернее, некоторая часть старых историй вполне реальна… Например, одним из признаков родственной души является как раз тот самый узор. Для каждой пары он универсален, и видят его только те, кто в теории способен стать чем-то единым… Можешь не верить мне, Рэтчет, - офицер подступил к нему ещё на шаг ближе, поднял манипуляторы чуть выше, призывая сжать их в ответном жесте, - но я вижу твой узор. Это и есть та самая причина, по которой я так сильно тобой заинтересовался. Мне не хочется тебя пугать или смущать, и я готов подождать столько, сколько потребуется, но только в том случае, если ты обещаешь дать мне чёткий ответ - ты согласишься попробовать стать моим партнёром?  
У Рэтчета в буквальном смысле земля ушла из-под ног. Все эти намёки, жесты, какие-то фантазии, завуалированные под выдуманные истории, - всё это сводило медика с ума. То, о чём говорил военный, упорно не укладывалось в процессоре. И если наличие орнамента на нём самом (хотя Рэтчет мог поклясться собственным активом, что он сроду не баловался подобного рода искусством, даже в редкие времена особо сильных пьянок-гулянок) он ещё мог как-то с натяжкой принять, то предложение стать партнёрами окончательно лишило его способности мыслить рационально.  
\- Мне нужно заниматься, - отшатнулся он, - простите, Дрифт, я должен идти.  
Ничего не слушая, студент-юнглинг стремительно трансформировался в небольшой автомобиль, расчерченный символикой его университета, и вдарил по газам. Плевать на запрет на езду по парку, сейчас главным было выбраться наружу, отдышаться и попытаться хотя бы чуть-чуть разобраться в отработке, куда Рэтчет погружался просто стремительно. Искра тревожно билась на ложементе, и мех не придумал ничего лучше, чем кинуть сообщение Фарме с просьбой встретиться у того в кварте… В одиночку Рэтчету не представлялось возможным справиться со всем этим шлаком.


	2. 2.

Фарма чуть не схлопотал коллапс Искры, когда его серый и не совсем адекватный друг сбивчиво рассказал ему о встрече в парке Великих Тринадцати. Джет настолько искренне переживал за него, что по окончании монолога чуть не сорвался в попытке отыскать этого вояку и отпилить тому что-нибудь лишнее. Рэтчету пришлось избавиться от странной пелены наваждения и силком усадить другого студента обратно на платформу. Он немного пришёл в себя, но смятение, терзающее душу, никуда не делось.  
\- Если это какая-то попытка залезть к тебе в порты, то признаю: я впервые встречаю настолько оригинальный подкат, - стравил пар Фарма. - Хотя с другой стороны…  
\- С какой другой? - огрызнулся Рэтчет. - Он мне не то что в альфы… в пра-альфы годится! Как ты себе это представляешь? Как мы вообще могли бы появиться на улице вместе? Как пара?  
\- Ну ты явно его зацепил, раз он так заморочился, - усмехнулся будущий хирург. - Если бы я получил отказ, то не стал бы и дальше пытаться, но либо он реально влюбился, либо… это какая-то очень сложная игра, суть которой я не понимаю. Хм.  
\- Знаешь, что самое интересное? - поинтересовался Рэтчет и, дождавшись вопросительного взгляда, припечатал джета к месту. - Я действительно видел узор. В нашу первую встречу - тогда, в музее. Но я не понял, что это и для чего оно.  
\- И ты мне не сказал?! - у Фармы от негодования даже закрылки на дыбы поднялись, выражая высшую степень изумления, смешанного с гневом. - Как ты мог?!  
\- Я подумал, что он какой-то религиозный фанатик, который выкрасил себя шлак знает чем! - попытался оправдаться Рэтчет. - И не придал этому значения. А сейчас Дрифт сказал, что и на мне он увидел нечто подобное… Квинтец. Слушай, а это можно как-то проверить? Ну, правда ли, что есть какой-то узор? От чего это вообще зависит? Я слышал какие-то сказки в далёком бетстве, но почти ничего из них не помню.  
\- Есть легенда, что якобы Праймас создавал Искры с похожим друг на друга звучанием, - отозвался чуточку успокоившийся Фарма, - и когда две похожие оказывались поблизости, то на корпусе появлялись отметки - так меха понимали, что они могут стать партнёрами, если постараются.  
\- Если постараются? - не понял его Рэтчет. - Это как? В смысле, мне казалось, что если ты встречаешь такого бота, то он и становится твоей… ну, судьбой? - с сомнением протянул он, словно не доверяя собственным словам.  
\- Рэтчет, дорогой мой, - мигнул оптикой джет, - вот зря ты никогда ни с кем не встречался.  
\- Пожалуйста, не начинай, - вскинулся медик, - не сейчас, Фарма. Я не хочу гонять по сотому кругу одно и то же.  
\- Я немного о другом, - фыркнул паром студент, - просто ты не знаешь, что значит выстраивать с кем-то отношения. На самом деле это очень тяжёлый труд, который требует сил и времени с обеих сторон. Если, например, ты влюблён в кого-то, а твой любовник не испытывает подобной тяги, то ваши отношения довольно скоро рассыпятся как карточный домик. Но если твой бот также заинтересован в долгой связи, то у вас может получиться очень крепкий союз… И если честно, большинство меха стремится именно к этому. А эта легенда про Праймаса, - Фарма задумчиво закусил губу, - ну, она только подначивает общество к крепким связям. Что если ты каким-то образом найдёшь того, кого видишь в ином свете, то у вас чуть больше шансов создать крепкую и нерушимую ячейку общества. Как-то так.  
\- То есть вовсе не обязательно всё бросать и кидаться в “любовь”, - Рэтчет специально интонационно выделил это слово, - по кончики шеврона? Оно может получиться, а может и нет?  
\- Как и любые другие отношения, - согласно кивнул Фарма. - Но тут у тебя просто чуть-чуть больше шансов построить что-то крепкое. Так сказать, опора пошире, чем если бы ты решил замутить с любым другим меха, чей корпус не расчерчен видимыми только твоей оптике чернилами.  
\- Бредятина какая-то, - раздражённо буркнул Рэтчет. - Я запутался ещё сильнее. Что мне теперь делать? Что-то мне подсказывает, что Дрифт от меня так просто не отстанет… А ныкаться по углам и пугаться любого шороха я не буду.  
\- Ещё чего! - вскинулся Фарма, гордо вздёрнув шлем вверх. - Обойдётся! На твоём месте я бы ещё раз как следует всё обдумал, а потом при встрече решил все вопросы. Думаю, вы точно ещё пересечётесь… Тем более, что ты так резко сбежал, а он знает, где ты учишься. Сам понимаешь, вычислить, где ты, многого труда не составит. С этим справится даже школьник.  
\- Спасибо, обнадёжил, - хмыкнул медик и скрестил манипуляторы на честплейте. - Я не знаю. Всё так… резко перевернулось с супинаторов на шлем. Я действительно не понимаю… Да и если честно, он, кажется, очень богатый и состоятельный бот. Мне банально нечем отвечать на его ухаживания! А спать с ним за подарки и приятное времяпровождения я не хочу.  
\- И зря, - промурлыкал окончательно подобревший джет. - Что? - удивился он, заметив гневный взгляд в свою сторону. - Ты хоть знаешь, сколько меха мечтают о таком покровителе? Учись, сколько хочешь, не работая! Многие, между прочим, вкалывают как не в себя, чтобы хоть немного держаться на плаву. Не у всех есть такие состоятельные альфы, как у Фиксита. А тебе просто шлаково повезло: такой кадр и сам плывёт в манипуляторы. А ты отказываешься. Дурак, - беззлобно поддел друга джет.  
\- Да ну тебя, - отмахнулся от него Рэтчет, а про себя подумал: становиться партнёрами с почти незнакомым ботом он точно не станет, но, может, стоило хотя бы попробовать? В конце концов, как говорил тот же Фарма - от пары сеансов интерфейса хуже не будет. А Дрифт обещал к нему не лезть - это немного обнадёживало. - Ладно, уговорил. Я попробую ему позвонить и договориться о новой встрече. Наверное, стоит извиниться за то, что я так резко уехал и оставил его одного.  
\- А откуда у тебя его номер? - удивился Фарма, оторвавшись от рассматривания своих гибких пальцев. - Ты же виделся с ним только на холо-выставке… погоди…  
Только в этот момент Рэтчет понял, что сдал себя со всеми внутренними системами без стыда и совести. Ему не хотелось повторять вслух смущающие детали с запиской и попыткой позвонить по незнакомому номеру. Это и так вгоняло его в краску, а Фарма только подлил бы масла в огонь. Рэтчет опустил некоторые детали… и теперь с визгом ринулся в противоположный конец кварты, когда джет сорвался с места и попытался его придушить.  
\- Ты. Опять. Что-то. Скрываешь? - рычал Фарма, сотрясая начинающего хохотать друга в жалких попытках выбить всю правду. - Рэтчет! Зачем ты мне врёшь?  
\- Я не вру, - медик обезоруживающе поднял ладони вверх, признавая поражения, - просто это так глупо получилось, что я не захотел вспоминать о той ситуации снова.  
\- Придётся, - Фарма, наконец, его отпустил и сам отступил, заинтересованно сверкая оптикой, - ну, колись.  
Рэтчет глухо хихикнул, но всё же поднял на друга слегка измученный взгляд и рассказал тому обо всех своих приключениях.

*** 

Дрифт едва успел перешагнуть порог их съёмной с Вингом кварты, когда в воздухе что-то тихо свистнуло, а через клик врезалось в дверь: прямиком вровень рядом с шлемом офицера. Мечник недолго рассматривал узкий дротик, во всё жало вошедший в поверхность двери, после чего выдернул его и с грустным хрипом вентиляции прошёл вглубь.  
\- Ты без настроения, - констатировал факт Винг, растянувшись на потолочной балке. Он лежал на спине, удобно устроив широкие плечи так, чтобы ни одна турбина не перевешивала. - Что случилось?  
Дрифт покрутил в пальцах дротик и поднёс его к носовому конусу - глубоко вдохнул, смакуя и анализируя запах.  
\- Ты ведь знаешь, что у меня аллергия на это соединение, - укоризненно покачал он шлемом, отодвигая от фейсплета дротик. - А если бы ты у меня убил?  
\- Пришлось бы искать нового товарища для миссий, - хмыкнул джет, - потому что предыдущий не оправдал моих надежд… а вообще я промахнулся. Специально. Как чувствовал, что ты будешь не в себе.  
\- Я в себе, - Дрифт добрался до широкого казёного дивана, украшенного резкой по металлу, и с удовольствием устроился на нём, после чего принялся вытаскивать из сабспейсов оружие. - Я сегодня столкнулся с тем студентом… ну, из музея. Помнишь, я показывал тебе его?  
\- Ещё бы, - Винг ловко перетёк со спины на кокпит и теперь лежал на груди, смешно свесив ноги по обе стороны балки: как бета неразумная, честное слово. - И что? Он тебя отшил? - предположил джет.  
\- Вроде того, - Дрифт устало протёр оптику тыльной стороной ладони. - В общем, он испугался и сбежал… кажется, окончательно. Наверное, не стоило быть таким настойчивым, - на стол с лязганьем опустилось несколько кинжалов, таких же дротиков, но с пластмассовыми крышечками, а ещё три разносортных гранаты и лазерный резак с регулируемыми настройками: им можно было одинаково взломать блокираторы и всадить кому-нибудь в мозговой модуль. - А жаль. Я… я давно не сталкивался с чем-то подобным.  
\- Ты говорил, что он студент, - задумчиво протянул Винг, - значит, учится в городе. Если хочешь, я помогу тебе его поискать. Не думаю, что он станет круто скрываться. Скорее всего, просто постарается забыть о твоей дурацкой попытке подкатить. Что ты ему там сказал, кстати?  
Дрифт склонился над столом, чуть прищурился, всматриваясь в один из дротиков: внешне он выглядел так же, как тот, что Винг швырнул в него. Но у офицера ничего не пропадало - когда его товарищ успел настрогать подобное оружие? Хотя это не помешало мечнику среагировать на едва заметное дуновение воздуха: Дрифт крутым перекатом ушёл в сторону, идеально замерев на краю дивана, когда в место, где он сидел, воткнулся кинжал. С таким же специфичным запахом.  
\- Винг! - мех укоризненно воззрился на старшего товарища. - Да что с тобой такое? Я не ел твои масляные цилиндры. Чего ты на меня так взъелся?  
\- Я за еду не убиваю, - расхохотался джет, - просто ты такой понурый и скучный, что мне невольно хочется тебя растормошить. Что делают друзья, когда их товарищи хандрят? Правильно, помогают избавиться от тоски!  
\- А ты пытаешься отправить меня к праотцам, - беззлобно огрызнулся Дрифт. - Угомонись, а? Мне надо подумать.  
Осторожно выудив кинжал из сидения, мечник снова уселся туда, погрузившись в свои мысли. От тяжёлых раздумий его отвлёк еле слышный скрип.  
\- Может, всё-таки заменишь коленный шарнир? - не обращая внимания на заинтересованный взгляд, сверлящий его затылок, спросил мех. - Я тебя слышу.  
\- Нет-нет, что ты! - наигранно изумился джет. - Это единственное оставшееся у меня воспоминание о Дай Атласе… никто и никогда больше так меня не бил, как он в тот день: я унесу эти мгновения с собой в плавильню.  
\- Если бы ты не приставал к нему с ненужными намёками, он бы и пальцем тебя не тронул, - рассмеялся Дрифт, - а так ты довёл его просто до белого каления! Хотя Дай Атлас очень терпелив. Но тебе удалось его разозлить.  
\- Он мне нравился, и это был единственный способ привлечь к себе его внимание, - пожал широкими плечевыми блоками, украшенными турбинами, спустившийся джет. - Зато как он меня отделал после выпускных экзаменов… на платформе… я тебе рассказывал? У меня тогда скрипело не только колено!  
\- Да, сотни раз, - хмыкнул мечник, - иди сюда. Смотри.  
Винг легко опустился рядом с товарищем и склонился над расчищенным пространством. Дрифт выудил из сабспейса отлично собранное взрывное устройство с перерезанными проводами.  
\- Где нашёл? - внимательно прищурился летун, изучая взрывчатку. - Хм, неожиданно хорошо сделано. Почти профессионально.  
\- Понюхай, - Дрифт подтолкнул устройство к джету. - И скажи мне, что ты чувствуешь.  
Винг свёл оптограни к переносице, но аккуратно подцепил пальцами твёрдый ящичек, наполненный взрывоопасным веществом. Склонившись над ним, джет вдохнул запах и тут же резко отодвинулся.  
\- Не может быть! - воскликнул он. - Это невозможно!  
\- Либо у нас подражатель, либо кое-кто вернулся, - подытожил мечник, - я обнаружил его в парке Тринадцати Великих. Там… там был Рэтчет, и прежде чем подсесть к нему, я решил удостовериться, что там безопасно. И нашёл вот это. Его прикрепили к одной из статуй.  
\- К кому? - поинтересовался Винг.  
\- Оникс Прайм, - с заминкой отозвался Дрифт. - Взрывчатку приделали прямиком под брюхом Оникса Прайма. Думаешь, в этом есть какой-то сакральный смысл?  
\- Если тот, о ком мы думаем, вернулся, вполне вероятно, что да, - Винг резко отставил устройство обратно. - Его нужно разобрать на части: кто знает, вдруг мы взлетим на воздух через пятьдесят кликов?  
\- Хорошо, - не стал спорить с ним Дрифт, - сейчас сделаю. Но мне до скрипа ржавчины в детнопластинах не нравится это дело.  
\- Я свяжусь с командиром. Может быть, он что-нибудь знает, - бросил разом растерявший всю беззаботность джет. - А если нет - придётся стать вестником пренеприятнейших новостей.  
Дрифт угукнул, склонившись над ящичком. Нацепив на себя небольшой, но прочный респиратор, мех принялся за дело. Его ладонь крепко сжимала резак, и офицер, прогнав полный цикл вентиляции, успокаивая взволнованную Искру, принялся потрошить смертельное оружие: к счастью, взрывчатка оказалась самой банальной. В сыпучее вещество не добавили ничего лишнего, что могло бы потравить их через вентиляцию - самая обычная попытка терроризма. Ну как обычная, относительно.  
\- Что скажешь? - к нему вернулся Винг, прижимающий к шлему переносной коммуникатор. - Командир Стар Сабер на связи.  
\- Здравствуйте, офицер, - громко поприветствовал его Дрифт, и Винг, словно только вспомнив об этом, спохватился, положил коммуникатор на стол и включил громкую видеосвязь. - Я проанализировал состав, но в нём нет ничего сверхъестественного.  
\- Кроме того факта, что таким взрывоопасным веществом пользовался один-единственный мех, казнённый много лет на одной из Лун? - язвительно поинтересовался тот. Глухая маска, закрывающая фейсплет, конечно, уменьшала эффект интонаций, но ядовитый сок всё равно протекал наружу. - Или у старины Персептора появился приемник? Спустя столько лет?  
\- В любом случае, командир, мы должны всё проверить, - предотвращая возможный скандал, в разговор мягко вклинился Винг. - С вашего разрешения мы бы обследовали Родион, может быть, нам удастся выяснить что-то ещё.  
\- Разумеется, вы исследуете город, - мигнул оптикой Стар Сабер. - У вас минимум времени на выяснение всех обстоятельств. Если дело не сдвинется с мёртвой точки…  
\- Мы проведём зачистку, - кивнул Дрифт. - Спасибо, командир. Мы вас не подведём.  
Стар Сабер смерил его уничижительным взглядом и прервал связь. Некоторое время меха стояли в тишине, каждый думал о своём.  
\- У меня такое чувство, что лично я просто не нравлюсь ему, поэтому он так себя ведёт, - пожаловался вдруг другу Дрифт. - Что за постоянные намёки?  
\- Ну, он всего лишь заместитель, мечтающий стать официальным командиром, - пожал плечевыми блоками Винг, - и хотя я не принижаю его достоинств - он очень ценный боец и неимоверно умный бот - всё-таки ему присуще тщеславие. Поэтому он как был, так и останется заместителем заместителя…  
\- Это как?  
\- Ну, по сути, нашим командиром до сих пор числится Дай Атлас, - отозвался джет, - и хотя он уже много лет как ушёл на покой, а всю его работу тащит на себе Экс… Стар Саберу нравится думать, что когда Экса нет, он его заменяет. Ну кто может отнять у нашего дорого командира такое ценное развлечение? Почувствуй себя начальником, пока остальных нет, - рассмеялся мех. - В любом случае, у нас с тобой очень ограниченные сроки, и пора бы заняться делом.  
\- Ты прав, - покивал шлемом Дрифт, - с чего начнём?  
\- Отправим дроном взрывчатку в лабораторию - может быть, они найдут что-нибудь ещё, а нам с тобой предстоит прогуляться по городу и поболтать с простыми гражданами… или посетить парк Великих Тринадцати ещё раз. Что скажешь?  
\- Что это отличная идея! - улыбнулся Дрифт. - Подожди, мне кто-то звонит… Алло? - лицевая мечник вытянулась быстрее, чем он успел с собой совладать. - Ох.. да, привет, Рэтчет. Рад тебя слышать…  
Винг заинтересованно навострил локаторы и обернулся к нему, растягивая губы в предвкушающей улыбке.

*** 

Рэтчет немного неуверенно топтался на месте в ожидании, когда на улице появится знакомый ему светлый корпус. Смущение снова и снова сжимало стальными тисками Искру, потому что медик сам - добровольно! - пригласил незнакомца побеседовать, а вдобавок ко всему он всё же попросил его помочь с практикой по мнемохирургии. И из этого дела вырастала третья проблема, которую звали Фармой и которая топталась рядом с двумя целями: посмотреть на этого несчастного Дрифта и оценить глубину отработки, куда влип его друг, а также попытаться урвать кусок той же мнемохрирургической практики… Почему бы и не воспользоваться столь подходящей ситуацией?  
\- Может, он передумал? - Рэтчет нервно закусил фалангу согнутого указательного пальца. - Может, он всё обдумал и понял, что я был прав?  
\- Тогда он бы не позвал тебя на свидание, - равнодушно отозвался уставший от наплывов излишней эмоциональности студента джет. - И да, это свидание. Но я с тобой, поэтому пусть только попробует протянуть к тебе свои грязные манипуляторы. Оторву и оптикой не мигну! Я крови не боюсь.  
\- Какой воинственно настроенный молодой мех! - воскликнули позади. - Дрифт, а ты не говорил, что их будет двое!  
\- Угомонись, Винг, - примирительно пихнул его в бок локтём офицер. - Здравствуй, Рэтчет. Рад тебя видеть.  
Хотел бы медик ответить тем же, да не мог. Он лишь кивнул заинтересованно поблёскивающему оптикой джету, бросил беглый взгляд на Дрифта и тут же отвернулся.  
\- Я Фарма, - взял дело в свои руки джет, - а вы, собственно, кто? - он одарил второго летуна испытующе-внимательный взглядом.  
\- Винг к вашим услугам, - мех неожиданно элегантно ему поклонился. - Фарма… чудесное имя. Полагаю, вы с Рэтчетом друзья?  
\- Учимся вместе, - с достоинством оценил приветствие джет. - Ну что же, раз все в сборе, предлагаю пойти… куда там? - он покосился на Дрифта.  
\- А, да, - офицер мягко улыбнулся ему, но не отводил взгляда от напряжённого медика. - Придётся немного проехаться, но Лоуб согласился немного познакомить вас с тонким искусством мнемохирургов.  
\- Вы работаете вместе? - Фарма, едва заметно покачивая бёдрами, обошёл своего друга и удобно устроился у того на плече, привлекая к себе его внимание. - Кем будете?  
\- Военные офицеры в отставке, - покладисто отозвался Дрифт, - хотим немного отдохнуть, а потом…  
\- Поедем путешествовать по галактике, - легко поддакнул ему Винг. - Одно дело смотреть на всё с точки зрения работы, и совсем другое - переживать приключения на месте туристов.  
\- Вот мы с тобой тоже однажды дослужимся до такого, - нравоучительно проурчал Фарма Рэтчету и щёлкнул его слабым разрядом тока в крупную шейную магистраль. - Пойдём. Мы должны вернуться до закрытия общежития.  
\- Хорошая идея, - Винг трансформировался и мягко поднялся в воздух. - Фарма, составите компанию?  
\- Только если обещаете не приставать, - парировал джет, - Рэтчет, я за тобой слежу, - он одарил Дрифта очередным цепким взглядом и поднялся в воздух следом за джетом со светлыми турбинами, неслышно рассекающими воздух.  
\- У тебя хороший друг, - признался Дрифт, - он мне нравится.  
\- Он многим нравится, но не все выдерживают, - тихо отозвался Рэтчет. - Фарма иногда бывает… довольно сложным.  
\- Но он о тебе заботится. Это главное, - Дрифт жестом пригласил медика перейти в альт-мод. - Поехали. Если ты не против, поболтаем в пути.  
Так они и сделали. Встав на колёса, Рэтчет, до сих пор пребывая в некотором напряжении, направился следом за светлым бампером нового знакомого. Какое-то время они молчали, пока джеты над ними мирно летели вперёд.  
\- Извини, что я так резко убежал, - выдавил, наконец, из себя Рэтчет. - Честно говоря, я так испугался, когда ты начал говорить про эти узоры.  
\- Прости, мне не следовало так резко переходить к этому разговору, - проурчал в ответ офицер. - Так что я прекрасно тебя понимаю… но я очень рад, что ты позвонил. Думал, придётся самому тебя искать, чтобы попытаться исправить это недоразумение, а тут вон как сложилось.  
\- Да… отлично, - скомкано отозвался медик. Между ними снова повисла напряжённая пауза. - Кхм, а куда, говоришь, мы едем? - разорвал, наконец, полотно тишины студент. - И кто такой Лоуб? Или как там его?  
\- А, это наш старый с Вингом друг, - с готовностью ответил Дрифт, словно только и ждавший момента, когда можно будет поболтать. - У него своя клиника, в которой он помогает хозяевам корректировать психические особенности и прошивку их питомцев. Он с радостью согласился подсобить нам с нашей просьбой, так что вам с Фармой, может быть, удастся даже попробовать самим сделать нечто подобное. Разумеется, под присмотром опытного специалиста. И на экзамене будет уже не так страшно, верно?  
\- Надеюсь, - Рэтчет немного успокоился и почувствовал себя чуточку увереннее. - А насчёт твоего предложения я подумал. Извини, но я не могу согласиться. Мы слишком разные, и я не хочу, чтобы о ком-то из нас ходили странные слухи по городу. А они будут ходить, поверь. Меха любят обмывать эндоскелеты всем, кому не лень.  
\- Боишься порицания со стороны общества? - Дрифт заинтересованно мигнул фарой. - Но почему? Разве тебе не плевать, что о тебе думают другие?  
\- Мне - нет, - с грустью изрёк Рэтчет. - Мои альфы были довольно уважаемыми личностями, но несколько лет назад они погибли во время бомбардировки одной из горячих точек Симфура. Помнишь время, когда почти во всех городах вспыхивали бунты против правительства? Они тоже были врачами, и их призвали на поле боя… а потом они не вернулись.  
\- Жаль слышать подобное, Рэтчет. Прости, что заставил тебя вспомнить всё это, - Дрифт немного притормозил и поравнялся с медиком. - Могу предположить, что от тебя ждут, как минимум, такого же успеха, а то и больше, да? И поэтому ты переживаешь?  
\- Вроде того, - спустя пару бриймов, произнёс Рэтчет. - Конечно, однажды у меня будет семья… наверное. Но у меня не получается быть таким же, как Фарма. Вот ему удаётся с кем-то знакомиться, встречаться, а потом разрывать отношения и уходить, ни о чём не жалея. Ему действительно плевать, что о нём думают, потому что он превосходный врач. У него огромный талант, и ему точно удастся добиться вершин, о каких многие даже не думают.  
\- Амбициозный малый, - чувствовалось, что Дрифт улыбается. - А ты чем хуже? Что-то мне подсказывает, что ты не менее трудолюбивый и упорный меха. У тебя получится пройти через всё и добиться у мира признания.  
\- Наверное, - сухо отозвался Рэтчет. - Ладно. Забей. Давай закроем тему. Я столько всего на тебя вывалил.  
\- Ничего страшного, - рассмеялся офицер, - ты хотя бы перестал мне выкать, это прогресс.  
\- Да ну тебя, - смутился студент. Они завернули в какой-то переулок, где Винг первым спустился с небес на землю, трансформируясь в прыжке. Следом за ним опустился Фарма, с неодобрением поглядывая на тёмные грязные стены высоких домов бедного квартала. - А где мы?  
\- Лоуб не любит блистать у всех на виду. Его могут найти только те, кому он действительно нужен, - Винг на клик раскрыл карту квартала, сверяясь с их местоположением. - Он недалеко. Пойдёмте, - джет легко увлёк за собой летуна-медика, позволяя своему другу ещё немного побыть наедине с объектом его воздыхания.  
\- Давай, - Дрифт пропустил его вперёд, - я пойду самым последним. Буду охранять вас с Фармой от повышенного интереса местных бродяг. А то они иногда просыпаются и начинают бузить, хе-хе, - хмыкнул он.  
\- Тут есть бродяги? - удивился Рэтчет и тут же прикусил глоссу: разумеется, есть. Они есть везде. Просто не на каждой улице их можно заметить. Вот ведь глупость сморозил. - Проехали, это был дурацкий вопрос.  
\- Ты можешь не верить мне, Рэтч, - пропустил его извинения мимо аудиосенсоров Дрифт и ненавязчиво заскользил следом, поверхностно позволяя ощущать своё незначительное присутствие, - но до того, как я стал военным, я жил на улицах и побирался как последний нищий. Вплоть до того, что, бывало, торговал собой за куб энергона… Тёмное было время, не самое приятное, но мне удалось из него выбраться и стать тем, кто я есть.  
\- По тебе не скажешь, - ошарашено выпалил Рэтчет и снова дал себе мысленный подзатыльник: пора учиться самоконтролю. Какой из него врач, если он так остро реагирует практически на любые известия? Профессор Нокаут точно не одобрил бы. - Прости, не хотел тебя задеть.  
\- Тебе не за что извиняться, дружище, - улыбнулся офицер, - я это говорю к тому, что у нас всех есть светлые и тёмные стороны жизни. Не надо бояться того, что подумают другие. Общество всегда найдёт повод облить тебя грязью. Главное то, как ты сам относишься к себе. Поверь, этого достаточно.  
\- А как тебе удалось… ну, уйти в армию? - Рэтчет не смог себя пересилить и выразиться более прямо: как его новому знакомому удалось сбежать с улицы и перестать продаваться за еду?  
\- Мне помогли, - покачал шлемом Дрифт. - Его звали Гаскет, и он был одним из тех немногих меха, кого можно назвать альтруистом. Он помогал всем, кто в этом нуждался. Порой погрязал во всём настолько, что забывал даже о себе. Его все любили и уважали, но появившаяся в городе шайка бандитов посчитала забавным погасить его Искру. К сожалению, мы не успели… и остались одни, - Дрифт ощутимо тоскливо прогнал полный цикл вентиляции. - Мне было очень стыдно перед покойным другом, что я продолжаю вести такой образ жизни. Это и стало толчком к тому, чтобы взяться за себя с удвоенной силой.  
\- Сильная мотивация, - согласился с ним Рэтчет, - понимаю, - и здесь он не врал: мех пошёл по стопам альф только потому, что хотел доказать в первую очередь себе, что он достоин надежд, которые на него возлагали. Он грезил о том, что его имя не станет пятном на безукоризненной репутации погибших родителей. Вот почему он усердно учился и рвался к таким высотам, цепляясь за любую возможность поднять себя и выбиться в высший свет. Смерть близких меха всегда сильно влияла на их родных.  
\- Думаю, в школе ты проходил историю, - Дрифт немного притормозил, замедляя ход, - мы почти на месте, но я бы хотел сказать кое-что ещё.  
Рэтчет бросил беглый взгляд на своего друга, однако Фарма довольно увлечённо слушал периодически жестикулирующего Винга, с чувством рассказывающим тому о чём-то великом. Не иначе. Медик остановился и повернулся, наконец, к офицеру, фейсплет-в-фейсплет рассматривая его лицевую. Впервые за последнее время.  
\- Времена, когда Кибертрон погряз в гражданской войне, почти забыты, но я воевал и прекрасно помню, что значит терять близких и друзей, - Дрифт перестал улыбаться, опуская даже локаторы угловатого шлема. - Это было очень страшно, и последнее, чего я хочу, так это снова пережить подобный кошмар. Поэтому я остался в армии и продолжил служить на благо родины. Я много лет не позволял себе даже поворачиваться к кому-то, кто мог бы стать мне другом… Винг в некотором смысле такой же одиночка, и поэтому мы сработались с ним лучше всех остальных.  
Рэтчет молчал, поражённый до самых низов души. Когда они столкнулись с ним впервые, медик и думать не смел о том, насколько глубок его новый друг. И то, какая боль скрывалась за маской вечной улыбки, казалась ему почти лавиной. Она ломала, выворачивала наизнанку и превращала милого улыбчивого бота в какое-то кошмарное порождение гнева и страха. Студент невольно сглотнул, не отводя загипнотизированного взгляда от офицера, который продолжал говорить.  
\- Я всегда боялся, что если позволю себе взглянуть на кого-то, то потеряю его снова. Проще было жить одному и отсекать любые связи, если они вдруг начинали появляться, - Дрифт в порыве чувств шагнул к нему, нарушая личное пространство, но Рэтчет не отступил, лишь поднял шлем повыше, всматриваясь в приятную голубую оптику. - Когда я увидел тебя, то пропал. Впервые за много-много лет я потерял твёрдую почву под ногами. Это выбило меня из колеи, и я натворил глупостей, вывалив на тебя столько всего и сразу. Мне искренне жаль, что я напугал тебя, но единственное, о чём я сейчас могу думать, - это ты. Только ты, - бот с приятно-светлой бронёй осторожно протянул манипуляторы вперёд и сжал чужие ладони в своих. - Знаю, звучит безумно, но я влюбился в тебя с первого взгляда. Настолько глубоко, что щелчком пальцев разрушил барьер, который выстраивал годами.  
\- Можно мне подумать? - с трудом выдавил себя Рэтчет, стремительно забывая о терзающих душу сомнениях. Настолько тихо, что сам не услышал своего голоса. Но Дрифт, казалось, прочитал его мысли, потому что широко улыбнулся и кивнул.  
\- А ты позволишь мне за тобой поухаживать? - ответил он вопросом на вопрос, приподнимая чужие ладони и запечатлевая на каждой из них по лёгкому поцелую. - Обещаю, я постараюсь тебя особо не смущать. Но ты ведь не откажешь мне в свидании, м-м?  
Рэтчету хотелось провалиться сквозь землю, и он кое-как кивнул. Тем более, что по рукам прошла дрожь, и медик резко обернулся: Фарма сверлил его недоверчивым взглядом, недвусмысленно постукивая пальцами по кокпиту. Времени было много, пора приступать к самому главному.  
\- А вы не торопились, - язвительно протянул он, бросив раздражённый взгляд на вояку, когда они, расцепившись, подошли. - Идём уже, - джет сцапал друга поближе к себе, - нас ждёт увлекательное путешествие в мир мнемохирургии.

*** 

Рэтчет не верил собственным окулярам: ему удалось сдать злосчастный экзамен. Ему и Фарме. Все остальные сокурсники с потока отправились на пересдачу. О том, какой шёпот ходил вокруг, пока ошарашенные меха стояли в коридоре, не веря простым глифам “удовлетворительно”, думать не хотелось. Практически все завистливо вздыхали в их сторону и неодобрительно косились. Наверняка скоро поползут очередные мерзкие слухи… даже интересно, что однокурсники придумают в этот раз?  
\- Это было жутко, - признался Рэтчет, когда им с джетом удалось добраться до столовой, урвать по кубу топлива и расположиться в самом дальнем уголке помещения. - копаться в шлеме у одомашненного инсектикона. До сих пор дрожь пробирает, когда вспоминаю о его… желаниях.  
\- Пожрать, поспать, куснуть того симпатягу за коленный шарнир, - передразнил вибрирующую интонацию питомца Фарма. - Как мало надо примитивным ботам для счастья… я тоже так хочу.  
\- Сплюнь, - осадил его Рэтчет, - таким ты можешь быть только в одном месте: в дурдоме. Наболт.  
\- Колитесь, - к ним стремительно подсел Фёрст Эйд, - что вы сделали такого, что профессор Трепан не просто допустил вас до зачёта, но ещё и поставил оценки?  
Меха переглянулись: они ещё после самой первой встречи с Лоубом всё тщательно взвесили и решили, что не стоит распространяться о дополнительных способах подготовки. Сомнительно, что сам Лоуб согласился бы обучать кого-то ещё. Он и к ним-то отнёсся с подозрением, но, кажется, Дрифт с Вингом действительно были его друзьями, поэтому он пошёл им навстречу. А так всё запросто могло обломаться.  
\- Мы очень усердно учились, - нарушил затянувшееся молчание Фарма. - Зубрили и днём, и ночью.  
\- А кто-то из старшекурсников проговорился, что видел, как в кабинет профессора Трепана тащили клетку с какой-то тварью, - добавил Рэтчет: и это было правдой. Единственное, что старшекурсник проболтался не ему, а Велосити, удачно состроившей тому оптику, однако слух молниеносно разнёсся по потоку. И если кто-то чего-то не понял или не услышал, это уже была лично их вина. Никак не Рэтчета либо Фармы.  
\- Мы не знали, кто это будет, но подумали, что наверняка одомашненный зверёныш, - Фарма скомкал пустую оболочку из-под куба, - вот и налегли на изучение особенностей мозгового модуля и паттернов поведения животных и заучивания главных правил мнемохирургии. Нам повезло.  
\- Хотя меня до сих пор пробирает дрожь при мысли, что я побывал в шкуре инсектикона, - поёжился Рэтчет.  
\- Вам не придётся тащиться на пересдачу, - грустно стравил пар Эйд. - А нам по новой всё учить… может быть, к тому времени вернётся профессор Хромдом, но что-то мне подсказывает, что нет. Раз нами занялся профессор Трепан, то тут до победного.  
\- Мы будем держать за вас кулаки, - попытался подбодрить его Рэтчет. - Я вон налажал на тестировании в медхимии. Не удивлюсь, если придётся пересдавать… шлак.  
\- А у меня всё нормально, - самодовольно ухмыльнулся Фарма, - поэтому я просто буду за вас болеть… наверное.  
\- Какой ты противный, - фыркнул Фёрст Эйд. - Рэтч, что ты в нём нашёл?  
\- Неотразимую красоту души, глубины интеллекта и целый список талантов, - мечтательно ответил за друга джет.  
\- Не обижайся, - рассмеялся Рэтчет, метнув на будущего хирурга предупреждающий взгляд, - это он в эйфории после экзамена.  
\- Если бы только после экзамена, - мигнул визором Эйд и поднялся. - Ладно, парни, увидимся.  
Меха проводили его синхронным кивком шлемов, после чего вернулись к делам насущным.  
\- Где там твой ухажёр? - заинтересованно мигнул оптикой Фарма. - Ты что-то давно ничего не рассказывал. Как продвигаются ваши отношения?  
\- Он уехал по делам в другой город, а у меня висела мнемохирургия, - пожал плечевыми блоками Рэтчет, - так что без понятия.  
\- Вы даже не созванивались? - удивился джет. - Как так? А как же вселенская любовь и сама госпожа Судьба?  
\- Ржавая чушь, - хмыкнул второй студент. - Но он как раз должен не сегодня-завтра вернутся. Наверное, я ему напишу.  
\- Не наверное, а напиши, - предвкушающе улыбнулся тот. - Сколько раз тебе повторять, что когда чудо само плывёт к тебе в манипуляторы, его надо брать и использовать?  
Рэтчет не успел ответить: по коммлинку пришло сообщение с вопросом, свободен ли медик сегодня. Убедившись, что номер знаком, Рэтчет ответил согласием. Его тут же пригласили поужинать и на концерт на открытом воздухе. И вдогонку уточнили, сильно ли занят его крылатый друг…  
\- Чего? - удивился Фарма, когда заинтригованный Рэтчет поднял на него вопросительный взгляд.  
\- Пойдёшь с нами? - спросил медик. - Кажется, ты тоже кому-то приглянулся, - слегка ехидно поддел он джета. - Будем страдать вместе.  
\- Ты, может, и будешь, а я намерен получить максимум удовольствия! - парировал тот. - Я согласен. Когда встречаемся?

Дрифт сохранял максимально невозмутимый вид, пока Винг отчитывался перед командиром Эксом. Раздражённого и капающего ядом Стар Сабера, к счастью, не было, и в этот раз офицерам удалось добиться более продуктивного разговора.  
\- Продолжайте искать, - внимательно выслушав доклад, сориентировался Экс. - Никаких зачисток, солдаты. Если всё так, как вы думаете, вы только спугнёте его.  
\- Принято, - покачал шлемом Винг. - Значит, наблюдаем и продолжаем собирать информацию.  
\- Да. Любое отклонение, любая мелочь важна. У меня такое чувство, что мы чего-то не знаем… - задумался мех. Тёмно-серый монолитный корпус, в обычное время внушающий страх врагам и уважением подчинённым, сейчас словно зрительно уменьшился в объёмах. - У меня есть одна мысль, но сначала я должен её проверить. Если я окажусь прав, то свяжусь с вами немного позже.  
\- Принято, командир, - отрапортовал Дрифт. - Разрешите идти?  
Экс с миром отпустил их, наказав напоследок не терять бдительности и помнить о том, что угроза может скрываться везде и всюду: даже там, где ждёшь её меньше всего.  
\- Как хорошо, что сегодня командир на месте, - мигнул оптикой Дрифт, - если бы на его месте сидел Стар Сабер… шлак, мы могли бы таких дел наворотить…  
\- К счастью, Стар Сабера можно послать в пешее эротическое, - хмыкнул джет, потянувшись и от души прохрустев уставшими от долго сидения в одной позе суставами крыльев, - в конце концов, он нам не начальник. И если уж на то пошло, у нас вообще их нет. И никогда не было. Просто мы добровольно шли на сотрудничество с правительством и…  
\- Ты сам-то в это веришь? - хмыкнул мечник. - Добровольно! Ага, конечно. Нас бы подмяли, как каких-то ржавых вёдер с болтами, и всё. Либо ликвидировали. Ты ведь знаешь Проула… этот ублюдок своего не упустит.  
\- Верю, - неожиданно серьёзно отозвался Винг. - Наш отряд всегда был… гм, на особом месте. А поскольку ты почти что мой ученик… Шлака с два этот гайковёрт тебя бы достал. Во всяком случае, ты научился заметать за собой следы.  
\- Иначе давно бы покинул ряды Рыцарей Круга Света, - закончил за него мечник. - Да, я в курсе. Спасибо.  
\- В любом случае, что есть, то есть, - Винг направился к энергарию. - Ты давно звонил своему бондмейту? Он там небось рвёт и мечет, почему ты вчера признавался ему в любви, а сегодня даже не спрашиваешь как дела, - расхохотался он, грациозно покачивая крупными крыльями.  
\- Я сказал, что уехал по делам в другой город, - отмахнулся Дрифт, - а Рэтчет всё равно занят учёбой. Хм… а ведь у него сегодня должен быть важный экзамен. Надо спросить, как сдал. Заодно скажу, что я вернулся.  
\- Из подполья, - донёсся гогот от стены с вмонтированным в неё энергарием. - Ладно-ладно, шучу я! Не надо так укоризненно на меня смотреть! - рассмеялся ещё громче джет.  
\- Я и не смотрел, - хмыкнул мечник, - всё-то ты знаешь… - он отвлёкся на коммлинк.  
\- Можем сходить на двойное свидание! - крикнул ему в спину Винг. - Его крылатый дружок очень симпатичный! И на глоссу острый… люблю таких.  
Дрифт покачал шлемом, обрадовавшись, что Рэтчет ответил практически сразу же. Через несколько бриймов они договорились встретиться ближе к вечеру и посетить выступление одной из местных групп, дающих первый пробный концерт на открытом воздухе.


	3. 3.

Рэтчет немного волновался. Несмотря на то, что они шли вдвоём с Фармой, ему всё-таки хотелось выглядеть… презентабельно. Ну или хотя бы чуть лучше, чем выглядели все студенты, усиленно готовящиеся к экзаменам. Посеревшую броню натереть, начистить, отмыть от пятен топлива, впопыхах пролитого в те редкие бриймы, когда удавалось заправиться. А ещё маленько подремать, восстанавливая заряд энергии. И… Рэтчет закусил тонкий металл губ, не в силах решить, насколько он доверял новоявленному ухажёру.  
\- Ты собрался, нет? - к нему в комнату без стука ввалился Фарма. В отличие от своего друга джет прихорошился так, что все сразу моментально понимали, что студент собирался на свидание. А если кто-то опускал похабные шуточки, то Фарма потом опускал его самого. - Чего мнёшься как нулёвка? - он одарил собрата по свиданиям критичным взглядом. - Это что? - джет покосился на пузырёк с капсулами. - Только не говори, что…  
\- Да, это деактиватор, - Рэтчет устало стравил пар и уселся на поцарапанную платформу. - Я вот не знаю, взять или принять… И надо ли. Дрифт вроде обещал не лезть, но что-то мне как-то неспокойно. Я не уверен, что могу доверять ему настолько. Мы ведь по сути толком-то ещё не знакомы. К тому же, они с Вингом… и если Винг такой же, как и Дрифт, то…  
\- Такой же - это какой? - удивлённо вскинул оптогрань джет. - Ты помылся? Хорошо, - дождавшись кивка, он решительным шагом направился к скудному выбору полироли в шкафчике, - мда уж… здесь нужна ревизия. Срочно. И это не обсуждается! - Рэтчет понуро кивнул: в вопросах красоты и самолюбования джетам не было равных. Фарме виднее. Действительно виднее. - Так-с, ладно, пойдёт. Иди-ка сюда, - он выбрал довольно блестящий флакон и жестом поманил другого медика к себе.  
Рэтчет послушно пересел поближе и позволил второму студенту помочь ему с труднодоступными участками. Воздух тут же наполнился довольно приятным и совсем ненавязчивым запахом с примесью чего-то освежающего. Неплохо. Фарма тем временем рассуждал вполголоса о том, нужно ли им принять нейтрализатор.  
\- Знаешь, я бы просто взял его с собой, - наконец, выпрямился джет. - Им об этом знать необязательно, а если ты вдруг почувствуешь, что что-то не так, скажешь мне. И мы уйдём. Просто чтобы ты знал: свидание можно и нужно прерывать в любой момент, если что-то идёт не по плану. Это нормально.  
Рэтчет молча покачал шлемом. Как хорошо, что у него был такой друг, который разбирался в подобного рода вопросах. Если бы медик влип в такую передрягу в гордом одиночестве, скорее всего, его бы накачали и отымели ещё во время их первой встречи. И даже довольно обширные для студента медицинские знания мало чем ему бы помогли. Рэтчет только-только всерьёз задумался над тем, стоит ли проапгрейдить себя каким-нибудь оружием. На самом первом курсе он наивно полагал, что ему нужны будут только инструменты в пальцах, но практика начинала показывать, что этого недостаточно… Стоило всерьёз обдумать этот момент. А деактиватор взять и хорошенько спрятать. Или даже выпить?  
\- Я предлагаю дать им шанс, - прервал трудоёмкий мыслительный процесс друга Фарма, - давай оставим капсулы в сабспейсах. И договоримся о кодовом слове, если кому-то покажется, что что-то не так. Двоих уложить или убить труднее, чем одного. Но даже этот твой Дрифт кажется вполне неплохим ботом. У меня уже намётана оптика, поверь, - хмыкнул джет. - И Винг тоже…  
\- Меня всё-таки смущает такая разница в возрасте, - признался Рэтчет, когда джет отложил простенький полировальный аппарат в сторону и присел рядом. - Они… взрослые, понимаешь? Рядом с Дрифтом я чувствую себя неразумной бетой, которая будто бы учится ходить. Это сильно смущает и отвлекает.  
\- Ты скучаешь по альфам, Рэтч, - смягчился вдруг Фарма и подсел поближе, - могу предположить, что ты как бы переносишь все свои чувства на Дрифта. Он воспринимает тебя как потенциального партнёра, а у тебя этот же стимул смешивается с желанием увидеть в нём опекуна, который защитит и полюбит просто потому, что ты есть.  
Рэтчет нервно вздрогнул, когда услышал последние слова джета. Если честно, они никогда не обсуждали смерть его родителей. Сам медик старался принимать это как должное, сразу объяснив самому себе, что так бывает. Разумеется, он очень переживал и расстраивался из-за этого, особенно в первое время, однако впоследствии, думалось ему, чувства притупятся… Кажется, он сильно ошибался.  
\- Может быть, ты прав, - еле слышно пробормотал он. - Об этом надо подумать. Отдельно. И не сегодня.  
\- Если хочешь поговорить, я всегда к твоим услугам, - примирительно отозвался Фарма. - А теперь давай, подъём. Мы и так можем опоздать! Нехорошо заставлять себя ждать.  
Ободряюще хлопнув студента по плечу, джет поднялся и протянул ему ладонь.  
\- Давай дадим им по шансу. Если они их оправдают, попробуем что-нибудь более глубокое. А если нет… ну что же, я ещё ни разу не использовал свою новёхонькую циркулярную пилу, - Фарма как-то нехорошо улыбнулся и бросил беглый взгляд на один из манипуляторов. - С предстоящим боевым крещением!  
\- Да ну тебя, - ошалелый Рэтчет в мгновение ока сбросил с себя пелену задумчивости и немного взбодрился. Мир уже не казался таким серым, а где-то вдали заблестели цветные полоски-линии, складывающиеся в уже знакомый ему узор. - Идём. Нам действительно пора.  
Хихикая, боты вырвались наружу в предвкушении отличного вечера. Хотя в сабспейсах у каждого из них всё-таки лежали небольшие контейнеры с крышками, заполненные минимальным набором самых разных деактивирующих наркотические средства капсул. Безопасность превыше всего.

*** 

Уютное кафе раскинулось на окраине города, и студентам пришлось потратить некоторое время, чтобы добраться туда. Подспудно Рэтчет всё ещё нервничал из-за того, что предстоящий вечер был по факту первым серьёзным шагом в почти взрослой жизни. Медик отдалённо знал, что это нормально, когда меха встречаются, веселятся и проводят время вместе, но он всегда был несколько на отшибе. И то, что теперь ему самому предстоит познать нечто подобное, пугало и тревожило. Однако Фарма всё время был рядом и практически не затыкался, отвлекая друга от смутных мыслей. Это помогло ему немного расслабиться.  
\- А здесь миленько, - Фарма с интересом окинул взглядом открытую веранду, украшенную декоративными искусственными кристаллами и приглушённого тона диодами, что окутывали собой импровизированную сцену. Там уже вовсю распевались незнакомые студентам боты, которым предстояло разогреть публику и раскалить добела их интерес к тем, кто выйдет чуть позже. - Люблю такие места.  
\- Вон они, - Рэтчет первым заметил широкоплечего джета, а с ним грациозного словно дикий зверь Дрифта. Последний радостно помахал им, приглашая к себе. - Пойдём?  
\- Что за глупый вопрос? - мигнул оптикой Фарма. - Разумеется! Но про кодовое слово не забывай, - значительно тише добавил он. - Какое?  
\- Ангедония, - пробормотал Рэтчет, - и не блокируй, пожалуйста, связь. Мало ли.  
Винг наклонился к Дрифту и что-то шепнул тому на аудиосенсор, не сводя испытующего взгляда с юнглингов. Офицер в ответ кивнул и поднялся, снова помахал им, но сам направился в противоположный конец помещения. Там чуть более ярко сверкала начищенная стойка, за которой резво носился широко улыбающийся минибот.  
\- Привет, - Фарма первым опустился на свободный стул так, чтобы Рэтчет мог сесть рядом. И Дрифт, и Винг - они оба сидели напротив. - Как дела? - буднично поинтересовался он.  
\- Замечательно, - ехидно блеснул оптикой джет, - а вы? Слышал, экзамен прошёл на ура? Полагаю, я могу передать Лоубу ваши искренние благодарности?  
\- Ага, - чувствуя себя несколько скованно, отозвался Рэтчет. - Он действительно помог нам. Профессор… ну, удивился.  
\- Мы единственные, кого не отправили на пересдачу, - с гордостью изрёк Фарма, - думаю, этого достаточно, чтобы объяснить всю ситуацию.  
Рэтчет кивнул. Винг спросил его о чём-то ещё, но медик уже не слушал. Светлая броня Дрифта мелькала всё там же у стойки, видимо, он о чём-то переговаривался с барменом, пока тот натирал энергофоры и успевал рассчитывать посетителей и выдавать различной степени витиеватости трубочки для коктейлей. Мысли уплывали куда-то далеко, и Рэтчет не сразу услышал, как его зовут.  
\- Эй-эй, дорогой мой! - Фарме пришлось ощутимо болезненно щёлкнул друга током по коленному сочленения. Студент ойкнул и болезненно зашипел, рывком возвращаясь в реальный мир. - Ты где там пропадаешь?  
\- Всё в порядке, - буркнул смущённый Рэтчет, - просто Дрифт… куда-то делся.  
И правда: бармен занимался всё тем же, а вот офицер успел испариться.  
\- Он привёз тебе сувенир и хочет красиво его упаковать, - расплылся в улыбке Винг, удобно откинувшись на высокую, но узкую спинку стула. - Говорил я ему - сделай заранее! Так нет, тянул до последнего. Ох, Дрифт, какой же ты иногда медлительный.  
Джет ухмыльнулся и отвлёкся: на сцене заиграли первые аккорды юных артистов. Медленно, но верно все трое втянулись в их музыку, и Рэтчет немного расслабился, хотя отсутствие военного офицера его всё-таки напрягало.  
“Угомонись, - велел он самому себе: - Какой же ты непостоянный! Он есть - плохо. Его нет - всё равно плохо. Тьфу!”  
Проблема была в том, что студент чувствовал себя там третьим лишним. Фарма периодически щебетал о чём-то своём с другим джетом, и Рэтчету не хотелось им мешать. Посидев некоторое время в гордом одиночестве, медик под надуманным предлогом поднялся и направился в сторону уборной, однако по пути передумал и свернул в сторону выхода. Ему не хотелось уходить - атмосфера на веранде складывалась просто замечательная, но находиться там одному… Юнглингу было некомфортно. Он для себя решил немного проветриться, сохраняя связь с Фармой - мало ли, что случится. Вдруг придётся бежать его спасать? Хотя из них двоих, скорее всего, спасать нужно будет Рэтчета. По сравнению с джетом он был совсем юным и неопытным, и редко, но случалось и такое, что студент даже рядом с другом испытывал какой-то дискомфорт. И когда такое случалось, Рэтчет всеми силами старался об этом не думать. Иначе, казалось ему, их дружба рухнет в одно мгновение. Это пугало.  
\- Рэтчет? - ему на плечо легла чужая ладонь, и медик едва не подпрыгнул от неожиданности, погрузившись в себя. - Что случилось? - голос Дрифта казался по-настоящему обеспокоенным.  
\- А, извини, - бот тут же вытянулся по стойке смирно, скрестив манипуляторы на честплейте и чуть отвернувшись: только бы не пересечься с ним взглядами. - Задумался.  
\- Всё в порядке? - Дрифт ненавязчиво, но ощутимо сжал чужой плечевой блок, не торопясь отступать. - Я… могу тебе чем-то помочь?  
\- Нет. Извини, - повторился Рэтчет и, наконец, отмер, окончательно сбрасывая с себя пелену тумана. - Я действительно задумался. Ты пропустил начало концерта… было довольно интересно.  
\- Да так, встретил знакомого, с которым мы не виделись много лет, - с облегчением стравил пар военный командир, расплываясь в улыбке, - вышли с ним на улицу, чтобы перекинуться парой слов.  
\- Вот как… - Рэтчет не подал виду, что поймал офицера на лжи: Винг ведь сказал, что его друг побежал за упаковкой для подарка. И дело было даже не в самом подарке (Рэтчет искренне считал, что окружающие сами решают, стоит ли кому-то что-то дарить или нет), но зачем было врать? Точно ли он правильно поступил, решившись довериться ему? Где-то в глубине сознания вновь взыграла поутихшая было паранойя. - Ладно.  
\- Почему-то мне кажется, что ты этого не одобряешь, - прищурился мех. - Может, всё-таки скажешь честно, в чём дело? Прости, но я не умею читать мысли. А разговоры, знаешь ли, помогают решать многие вопросы. Поверь, за годы службы я убеждался в этом не раз.  
\- Всё. Хорошо, - чётко разделяя слова, отрезал медик. - И если ты не против, может быть, всё-таки вернёмся? Мне бы хотелось отдохнуть от учёбы и немного развеяться.  
Студент круто развернулся на носках супинаторов и бодрым шагом направился обратно. На сцене сменились инструменты - в центре поставили диджейский пульт, справа установили переливающийся всеми возможными цветами синтезатор, а слева и в низине, под пультом, пару современных электрогитар. Рэтчет про себя удивился: пожалуй, он никогда не видел и не слышал настоящей музыки. Разумеется, он знал великое множество самых разных композиций, но их, думалось ему, обычно монтировали, накладывали одну звуковую дорожку на другую и делали всё, чтобы создать песню искусственно. Оттого предстоящее живое исполнение будоражило Искру.  
\- О, вы вернулись, - Фарма широко улыбался и выглядел вполне удовлетворённым, - как всё прошло? - он подмигнул другу, намекая на подарок, однако Рэтчет проигнорировал подколку и просто уселся рядом.  
\- Здравствуй, Фарма, - приветливо кивнул ему Дрифт, - простите за задержку.  
Стоило им только занять свои места, как на сцену выкатилась давно ожидаемая музыкальная группа, и уже через пару бриймов притихшую аудиторию охватили звуковые волны первой композиции. Рэтчет потерял себя практически сразу: никогда прежде он не слышал ничего подобного.  
Главный вокалист, расчерченный ослепительно-жёлтой аэрографией, запел. Зал замер будто бы в ожидании чуда. Напряжённая тишина, прерываемая разве что редким клацаньем энергофоров о столешницы, через несколько бриймов взорвалась таким мощным напором оваций, что артистов едва не снесло со сцены. Гитаристы играли настолько синхронно, что казалось, будто бы они были близнецами - иначе их идеально совпадающие проигрыши объяснить не представлялось возможным. За синтезатором стоял мех с ярко-красным визором, а вот за диджейским пультом - с пронзительно-голубым. Однако оба поддерживали мелодию в нужном ритме, оба задавали направление, пока вокалист вовлекал своих слушателей в удивительные миры яркой живой музыки.  
Рэтчет позабыл об окружающем мире, полностью погружаясь в великолепное исполнение. Он всецело упустил момент, когда меха вокруг немного изменили положение. Фарма вроде бы был рядом, но Винг оказался к нему гораздо ближе, чем в самом начале. А ещё нетронутые реальными жизненными ситуациями пальцы Рэтчета вовлекли в плен чужие тёплые ладони. Однако медик не сопротивлялся: Дрифт не приставал к нему, но мягко распустил поля, укутывая ими и погружая в максимально безопасную атмосферу, обещающую максимум доверия.  
Чем дольше распевался вокалист - после пары песен, когда публика просвистелась и завалила выступающих артистов аплодисментами, мех за пультом диджея представил их. Родимус - тот самый, с аэрографией, - широко улыбался посетителям и другим зевакам, стремительно стекающими с улицы, и махал, откровенно наслаждаясь окружающей обстановкой. Гитаристы - братья Сайди и Санни - на все восторженные вопли отвечали идеально выверенными гитарными ритмами, и самое интересное, что их понимали. Вейв - мех за синтезатором - легко подыгрывал братьям на клавишах, пока главный заводила - он назвался Мейстером - представлялся публике и коротко рассказывал об их коллективе и совместном творчестве.  
Время пролетело совсем незаметно, и когда на город опустилась ночь, а на улицах зажглись светодиодные и неоновые вывески, разгорячённые меха улюлюкающей толпой вывалились на свежий воздух. Фарма восторженно делился с окружающими - в частности, с Вингом, - своими впечатлениями, периодически припадая к его плечу, пока Рэтчет, искренне наслаждаясь прошедшим вечером, рывком не вернулся в реальность, заметив рядом нежно улыбающегося Дрифта.  
\- Ты чего? - тот, казалось, искренне удивился, когда медик резко выдернул свою ладонь из его и снова вцепился пальцами в предплечья манипуляторов. - Я… напугал тебя? - предположил офицер. - Прости…  
\- Нет-нет, не в этом дело, - поспешил объясниться Рэтчет, стремительно теряя хорошее настроение: щебеча, джеты укатили вперёд, не забывая о них, но давая возможность побыть наедине. - Просто… - медик осёкся: он не мог заставить себя произнести эти слова вслух. Шлаков Фарма будто бы проклял его, когда напомнил об альфах.  
\- Иди-ка сюда, - Дрифт мягко обхватил его за запястье и потянул за собой, - так-то лучше.  
Он затащил студента в полутёмный переулок, оставляя возбуждённо галдящих посетителей где-то позади. Рэтчет едва глоссу не прикусил от неожиданности, осознав, как легко его загнали в ловушку. Интересно, Фарма успеет прийти ему на помощь, если что-то вдруг случиться? А в том, что что-то будет, медик не сомневался. Оставалось только амортизировать удар и вывернуться из щекотливой ситуации с наименьшими для себя потерями.  
\- А теперь с самого начала и по порядку, пожалуйста, - Дрифт не давил, но его тон ясно давал понять, что пора прекращать вертеться и изголяться. - Мне казалось, что мы всё обсудили и выяснили, но ты снова начинаешь… делать что-то странное. Что случилось? Я что-то не так сказал или сделал? Я не понимаю.  
\- Всё хорошо, просто я… - Рэтчет снова осёкся. - Извини, я не хотел тебя обидеть. Просто недавно я кое-что понял… и теперь не уверен, что нам по пути. Снова. Да. Ещё раз извини, я действительно не хотел тебя волновать.  
\- Тише-тише, - немного смягчился Дрифт, подойдя к нему буквально на шаг, - всё в порядке. Расскажи мне, и мы подумаем, как с этим справиться. Вместе. Помнишь? Ты обещал мне хотя бы попробовать.  
Рэтчет про себя подумал, что он обещал ему свидание, а насчёт всего остального он так до сих пор и не определился. Фарма только подлил масла в огонь. Вот ведь дурак… зачем он это сделал?!  
\- В этом-то всё и дело, - Рэтчет отвёл мгновенно погрустневший взгляд в сторону. - Вместе. Наверное, я всё-таки не готов к этому. И не только из-за разницы в возрасте.  
Дрифт снова попытался взять его за руки, но медик вывернулся.  
\- Дело в том, что ты изначально воспринимаешь меня, как равноценного партнёра, - сохраняя остатки самообладания, выдавил из себя Рэтчет, - а я вижу тебя как… как… - он запнулся, не в силах произнести роковые слова, - как альфу.  
\- Как альфу? - в первое мгновение офицер, кажется, удивился. - Я не пони… ох, вот оно что.  
\- Да, - Рэтчет опять смутился. Шлак, в последние дни он только и делал, что смущался, нёс какую-то околесицу и вообще вёл себя абсолютно непривычно. А всё из-за той встречи в музее. - Честно говоря, я не сразу это понял, но потом подумал и вдруг осознал, что да, всё именно так. Знаю, это не то, что ты ожидал услышать, но… ой-ой!  
Студент взвизгнул позорно высоко, когда его неожиданным рывком подхватили под подмышки и резко вздёрнули вверх, лишая опоры под ногами. Рэтчет глупо забарахтался, не понимая, что происходит. Кликовая паника смешивалась с безграничным удивлением. Однако Дрифт не улыбался и явно не шутил, что не мешало ему с поразительной лёгкостью держать на весу вполне здорового меха. Не минибота там какого-то, а здорового бота, который в будущем обзаведётся последним внешним слоем брони и станет ему соразмерным. А вояка-то был очень даже физически сильным, хотя и не демонстрировал подобного рода навыков.  
\- Сейчас я кое-что сделаю, - предупредил медика Дрифт, глядя тому прямо оптика в оптику. - Кое-что, после чего ты совершенно точно поймёшь, что именно ты чувствуешь по отношению ко мне. И если твой ответ останется таким же, я соглашусь отступить и стать твоим… другом. Но если твоя вера пошатнётся, помни: наша судьба окажется связанной прочными узами, которые так просто не порвёшь.  
Рэтчет ошалело кивнул, чувствуя себя напуганным и оскорблённым одновременно. Да какое право имел этот болт так вести себя с ним? Мало того, что выбил почву из-под ног, так ещё и отчитал, как бету несмышлённую!  
Однако все мысли улетучились прочь в мгновение ока, когда Дрифт подступил к нему и накрыл чужие губы властным поцелуем. Не мягким и нежным, как глубоко в Искре представлялось Рэтчету в моменты особо сентиментальной слабости, а грубым, почти животным. Всё естество медика моментально рухнуло куда-то вниз, пока лицевая раскалялась, а ладони, пытающиеся оттолкнуть крепкий честплейт от себя, неожиданно легли поверх плечевых блоков, признавая поражение. Дрифт вжимал студента в стенку мрачного переулка, терзая чужие губы почти болезненным поцелуем, одурманивающим разум похлеще любой качественной сверхзарядки. Офицер давно хотел сделать нечто подобное, но обещание не торопить события сдерживало все порывы. А сейчас, когда стена треснула и разошлась, явив свету истинное нутро, бот даже не думал сдерживаться.  
Рэтчет цеплялся за него, в первые клики не в силах понять, чего ему хочется больше: оттолкнуть или притянуть к себе. Но когда собственные ноги инстинктивно обхватили военного командира за бёдра, притягивая к себе, медик со стыдом признал, что все его страхи были надуманными. Да, в словах Фармы сквозила некоторая капля правды, однако она как оставалась малой частичкой, так ею и была. Дрифт занял совершенно чёткую позицию - только партнёр и никак иначе. И если ради этого придётся работать, чтобы обустроить плодотворную почву для дальнейшего развития отношений, то Рэтчет был согласен.  
\- Ну как? - Дрифт сам вжался в медика, раскрывая, наконец, тщательно сдерживаемые поля и одаряя несчастного ошалевшего студента целым каскадом всего и сразу. - Каков твой вердикт?  
Рэтчету захотелось ему врезать за столь глупый вопрос: он вцепился в бота, подпуская настолько близко, как никогда раньше, а тот ещё задавал дурацкие вопросы!  
\- Пожалуй, ты был прав, - прошелестел он, облизывая губы. Казалось, он обжёг их глотком кислоты. Тонкий металл до сих пор саднило, Искра в предвкушении билась на ложементе, а колени всё крепче обхватывали офицера по бокам. - Но не смей… не смей впредь повторять такой фокус! - возмущение, смешанное с ранее неизведанным возбуждением, сливалось в довольно приятный коктейль ощущений. - Я…  
Дрифт снова поцеловал его, затыкая поток предстоящей брани. Однако в этот раз поцелуй вышел значительно более спокойным и уравновешенным. Рэтчет в руках военного командира немного расслабился, и когда они оторвались друг от друга с горящей оптикой, то желание ругаться уже пропало.  
\- У меня остался только один вопрос, - Рэтчет поёрзал, и мех, наконец, опустил его обратно на землю, - там, в кафе… Винг сказал, что ты пошёл доделывать какой-то подарок… ну, для меня. А ты мне сказал, что с кем-то встречался, - медик поднял на него серьёзный взгляд. - Чему и почему я должен верить? Без шуток.  
\- И то, и то правда, - улыбнулся Дрифт, ни капли не удивившись. - Когда мы с Вингом шли туда, то по пути я заметил магазин с сувенирами. У меня действительно есть кое-что для тебя, но мне хотелось красиво упаковать это, и я решил, что успею сбегать. А потом столкнулся со Свервом, зацепился с ним глоссами и в итоге опоздал, - пояснил он. - Потом ты вышел на улицу, и я уже не смог пройти мимо.  
\- Почему сразу не сказал? - нахмурился Рэтчет. - Мне показалось, что ты… ну, соврал мне, - он не удержался и всё-таки отвёл взгляд в сторону, испытывая вину за ложные подозрения. Он явно слишком сильно себя накрутил, плюс юношеская неопытность и шлаков Фарма со своими не всегда уместными советами. Вот именно поэтому многие периодически поминали его не совсем добрым словом! Случались ситуации, когда лучше промолчать, а не говорить всё, что думаешь.  
\- Не хотел портить сюрприз, но раз уж об этом зашла речь, держи, - Дрифт ловко скользнул пальцами в один из сабспейсов и тут же вытащил оттуда брелок с двумя скрещенными мечами. В эфесе каждого сияли простенькие, но довольно чистые камешки. - Это просто безделушка, но я посмотрел на неё и почему-то сразу подумал о тебе.  
\- Оу… она… красивая, - Рэтчет неуверенно, но с явным облегчением улыбнулся и коснулся пальцами выточенных из дешёвого металла клинков. - А мне они будут напоминать о тебе.  
Дрифт вложил подарок ему в ладонь и сжал пальцы, словно передавая с простенькой игрушкой частичку своей души. Другим манипулятором он очертил чужой фейсплет и наклонился, чтобы урвать ещё один поцелуй, когда неподалёку кто-то громко выругался.  
\- Да кто кинул сюда эту гадость?! - завопил Фарма, споткнувшись обо что-то.  
Рэтчет в мгновение ока собрался и отпрянул от офицера, крепко сжимая в руках дешёвую, но милую Искре безделушку. Джет, ввалившийся к ним в самый неподходящий момент, тут же сориентировался и расплылся в широкой улыбке.  
\- Ой-ой, простите, кажется, мы помешали. Винг, уходим! - игриво скомандовал он, хотя в отличие от Фармы как раз таки Винг пробрался следом ошеломительно тихо. Сразу чувствовалось, что из них двоих именно последний воплощал в себе идеального и самого стереотипного летуна - максимум изящества, грации и сто пятьдесят процентов самолюбия.  
\- Уж если у наших медлительных друзей дело пошло вперёд, то у нас и подавно должно! - воодушевился джет и подхватил Фарму под локоть. - Что скажете, дражайший, не желаете ли продолжить общение в более уединённой обстановке?  
\- Не желаю, - кокетливо отвернул его Фарма и обратился уже к Рэтчету, - полагаю, пора по домам. Уже поздно, а завтра нам предстоит финальный заход по преподавателям с утра пораньше.  
Рэтчет сначала открыл было рот, чтобы уточнить, о чём говорил его друг, но тут же закрыл обратно: никакого обхода не было, однако раз Винг почти прямым текстом сказал, что готов приступить к следующей фазе, а Фарма пока что не торопился, значит, сейчас стоило прикрыть лавочку, пока не стало слишком поздно. До кодового слова ситуация ещё не дошла, но уже опасно накренилась.  
\- Ой, точно! - воскликнул Рэтчет. - Прости, но нам действительно пора. Профессор Уиллджек должен подписать соглашение о нашем переводе на следующий курс. Нужно сделать это, пока он не уехал. Спасибо, что вытащили на концерт, это было… невероятно.  
\- Согласен, - Фарма красиво извернулся и смазано чмокнул Винга в щёку, - увидимся.  
Иногда спотыкаясь о разбросанный мусор, студенты стремительно покинули опасную зону. Рэтчет про себя удивлялся, пока шёл, как так Дрифт провёл его туда, что под ногами ничего не скрипело и не звенело? Пока они выбирались наружу, то наверняка перебудили полрайона своим грохотом. Удивительно. Винг же провожал их внимательный взглядом, и когда медики исчезли, обернулся к мечнику.  
\- Не гони скакунов, - посоветовал ему Дрифт. - Ты их спугнул.  
\- У нас появилась работа, - покачал шлемом тот, - пришлось немного поимпровизировать.  
\- Что случилось? - напрягся офицер. - И на будущее, Винг, прошу: если ты врёшь о чём-то Рэтчету, тут же сообщай об этом мне, хорошо? - он недовольно поморщился и пояснил, заметив некоторое недоумение. - Ты сказал ему, что я пошёл упаковывать подарок. Мне пришлось отдать брелок с жучком. Потому что больше у меня ничего нет, а дарить оружие или дротики… так себе идея, особенно в самом начале только-только развивающихся отношений, - хмыкнул мех.  
\- Ох, ради Праймаса, нашёл, из-за чего париться, - отмахнулся джет. - Справился же? Справился. Что тебе ещё нужно?  
Дрифт даже не подумал о том, чтобы сменить гнев на милость, пообещав себе обсудить это немного позже. Потому что сейчас возникли новые обстоятельства.  
\- Экс сообщил, что пришли результаты анализов того взрывчатого вещества, - буднично продолжил Винг. - Худшее подтвердилось. Состав практически идентичный тому, каким пользовался старина Перси.  
\- Но его же казнили на Луне-2 много лет назад, - уточнил Дрифт. - Как это возможно?  
\- Я уже связался со своими информаторами, - отозвался рыцарь и, бросив за спину беглый взгляд, воздвиг вокруг небольшой, но плотный полог тишины, - никто ничего не знает, и это странно.  
\- Состав взрывчатки Персептора - это соединение довольно редких компонентов, - удивился мечник, вскинув оптогрань, - кто-то должен был где-то закупаться ингредиентами.  
\- В том-то и дело, что нет, - покачал шлемом Винг. - Это и удивляет, но раз ты нашёл одну закладку, бьюсь об заклад, что есть ещё.  
\- Допустим, наш Новичок отыскал залежи или какую-нибудь нычку Перси. Как много там взрывчатки? - предположил Дрифт. - А главное, откуда он об этом знает и почему решил начать действовать? Что подтолкнуло его к этому?  
\- Это мы и должны выяснить, - Винг выглядел привычно безмятежным, однако его друг видел, насколько сильно взволновали джета новости. Теперь было понятно, почему он предпочёл спровадить студентов подальше. Сейчас было не время и не место любезностям и приятному времяпровождению. - Хотя знаешь… возможно, у меня есть зацепка.  
\- Весь во внимании, - Дрифт мысленно попросил у Рэтчета прощения, что он был вынужден так резко оборвать их свидание, после чего сосредоточил всё внимание на друге и соратнике. - Хотя подожди-ка.  
\- Верно мыслишь, - горько улыбнулся Винг. - Твой новоявленный партнёр, сам того не ведая, подкинул нам дельную мыслишку. Как думаешь, профессор Уиллджек и тот зашуганный учёный, которого Персептор шантажом заставлял себе помогать, - одно и то же лицо?  
\- Удивительно, - стравил пар мечник, - сколько совпадений. Шлак, у меня плохое предчувствие.  
\- У меня тоже, поэтому лучше поторопиться, - Винг снял полог тишины и выпрямился. - Что скажешь, если завтра мы наведаемся к старому приятелю? Заодно можем поглазеть, как живут наши юные подопечные, - ухмыльнулся джет. - Фарма сказал, что с недавних пор начал коллекционировать уменьшенные копии выдающихся в истории и науке летунов. Честно говоря, я бы посмотрел.  
Дрифт молча согласно кивнул. План сформировался, это радовало. Но тревожное предчувствие упрямо не покидало его, и это нервировало.

*** 

Рэтчет чувствовал себя счастливым. Возможно, даже слишком. Честно говоря, бот не мог вспомнить, когда вообще испытывал нечто подобное. Ему казалось, что он почти летал: корпус двигался так легко и стремительно, что ещё клик, и он взлетит просто по щелчку пальцев. Фарма выглядел таким же вполне довольным жизнью, однако студент чувствовал, что слишком длинная глосса его друга, пожалуй, впервые за всё время их общения по-настоящему сильно зацепила его. И с этим нужно было что-то делать.  
Вернувшись вчера вечером, Рэтчет долго шатался по комнатушке, не в силах лечь и просто уснуть. Нет-нет, а ладонь подлетала к фейсплету и касалась губ, которые до сих пор горели. Однако Дрифту стоило сказать спасибо: ему удалось убедить медика в своей правоте, и теперь Рэтчет был немного увереннее в своём решении. Офицер уже не казался ему страшным маньяком, желающим затащить его на платформу, а потом прирезать где-то по-тихому. Кажется, собственное мировоззрение немного посветлело, и от того на душе стало значительно легче.  
На следующий день, когда страсти немного поутихли, Рэтчет на радостях решил прибраться, когда к нему без стука, нервно оглядываясь, вплыл Фарма. Студент озадаченно уставился на друга, наклонившись вперёд, чтобы подобрать какой-то пыльный футляр: честно говоря, Рэтчет даже не помнил, что там было. Выпрямившись, он безмолвно воззрился на джета, который, сохраняя прежнее молчание, тихонько опустился на свободный уголок платформы.  
\- Знаешь… - Фарма осёкся. Рэтчет удивился: второй студент выглядел немного удручённым. Или даже подавленным. В любом случае, совсем не так, как бывало обычно. - Я случайно стал свидетелем не очень хорошей сцены.  
\- Что случилось? - не понял его Рэтчет. - Хотя в любом случае, не думаю, что это смертельно, - у него было слишком хорошее настроение, чтобы вникать в переживания давнего друга.  
\- Сомневаюсь.  
Теперь уже оба медика в недоумении воззрились друг на друга. Вдохновение и воодушевление, сковавшее искру Рэтчета всё ещё клубилось где-то внутри. Однако он всё ещё не видел причин переживать. Фарма осунулся, будто бы не веря в то, что произнёс несколько кликов назад.  
\- Давай-ка с самого начала, - убираться расхотелось, и Рэтчет, чуть подумав, сбагрил всё своё добро обратно в коробку, которую задвинул под платформу. Усевшись рядом с джетом, медик одарил его внимательным взглядом. - Ты хорошо спал прошедшей ночью? Потому что выглядишь вымотанным, - признался он, заметив недовольно-недоумённый взгляд.  
\- Не в этом дело, - огрызнулся Фарма, топорща крылья. - Слушай. Тебе не показалось, что вчерашний вечер был каким-то… ну, немного странным?  
\- Не понимаю, о чём ты, - честно признался тот. - У меня всё прошло… пожалуй, даже отлично. Наверное, только это и удивляет. Я думал, будет хуже. Ты меня застращал перед выходом, - он с укоризной покосился на друга, - а всё оказалось не так страшно.  
Фарма закусил губу и отвёл взгляд, думая о чём-то своём. Через пару бриймов, когда Рэтчет почувствовал, что начинает уставать от ожидания, джет отмер.  
\- Помимо того, что у наших дорогих, гм, друзей внезапно появились какие-то свои планы, - начал бот издалека, - что уже странно, мне кажется, что они нам если не врут… то явно чего-то не договаривают.  
\- Например? - до Рэтчета не доходило, о чём говорил другой студент. Да бред какой-то, не иначе. Наверняка он просто не выспался, вот и нёс какую-то чушь.  
\- Помнишь, когда мы уходили, я наобум ляпнул, что нам нужно к профессору Уиллджеку? - дождавшись кивка, Фарма поднял на приятеля задумчивый взгляд. - Так вот. Во-первых, тогда мне показалось, что Винг как-то по-другому отреагировал на его имя. Сначала я не придал этому значения, подумал, что мне почудилось. Пока сегодня не услышал их разговор. И это вторая причина, которая встревожила меня ещё сильнее.  
\- Либо ты просто выдумываешь, - ехидно усмехнулся Рэтчет. - Сначала подначивал меня попробовать, а когда сам оказался в такой же ситуации, испугался, да? И что значит “пока не услышал их разговор”?  
\- Вот зря ты ёрничаешь, - Фарма шутку не оценил, хотя на клик - и Рэтчет мог в этом поклясться! - его губы растянулись в привычной, такой знакомой усмешке. - Но я серьёзно, - джет снова замкнулся в себе. - Я не собирался идти к Уиллджеку, но столкнулся с профессором Нокаутом, и тот откомандировал меня, как одного из самых ответственных студентов, в его лабораторию за оборудованием для предстоящего экзамена у младшекурсников.  
\- И что потом? - Рэтчет на клик отвлёкся: в одном из сабспейсов что-то брякнуло, и он засунул туда ладонь. Удивившись, он вытащил парочку крии. - Будешь?  
\- Мне самую пыльную, да? - ухмыльнулся Фарма, однако слопал сладость и, кажется, всё-таки маленько повеселел. - Хех. В любом случае, я пошёл к Уиллджеку, но уборные на первом этаже прорвало, там сейчас такой потоп, - раздражённо мигнул он оптикой, - пришлось идти через подвал. Наверное, поэтому меня и не заметили.  
\- Да кто не заметил? - начиная терять терпение, поинтересовался Рэтчет. Честно говоря, он подумывал написать Дрифту и поблагодарить его ещё раз за чудесный вечер. И, быть может, даже договориться встретиться ещё раз… почему нет? А Фарма тут сидит и энергоновые сопли на кулак наматывает. Это совершенно не в его духе!  
\- Винг. И этот твой. Дрифт, - фыркнул он: только-только улёгшиеся на место закрылки снова встали торчком. - Они были там. У Уиллджека. И разговаривали о чём-то очень серьёзном!  
\- Может быть, они знакомы. И что дальше? - упрямо гнул свою линию медик: даже если военные офицеры приехали в их институт, не поставив в известность своих новых друзей, это было их право. В конце концов, никто никому ничего не должен. И они не обязаны перед ними отчитываться. - Фарма, я не понимаю твоих причин для беспокойства. Вот честно. Дрифт же говорил, что они офицеры, что они служили… наверняка они много кого знают. Почему это плохо? Или подозрительно? И что такого в том, что они приехали сюда, не поставив нас в известность?  
\- Где они служили, Рэтч? - ни с того ни с сего поинтересовался вдруг джет. - Вот где они служили, а? Винг особо не распространялся на этот счёт. И Дрифт, судя по всему, тоже. Я понимаю, что это глупая причина для паранойи, но если бы ты только слышал их разговор… - джет от нахлынувших эмоций заломил манипуляторы, подпрыгнув на месте. - Честно говоря, мне вообще показалось, что эти двое угрожали нашему профессору! Они спрашивали про какого-то Мерси… или Перси. Я не расслышал.  
\- Показалось, - скептично хмыкнул Рэтчет, - уважительный повод подозревать всё и вся.  
\- Слушай, - взвился Фарма, - я тут пытаюсь… можно сказать, душу излить! А ты со своими комментариями! - его оптика едва не молнии метала, пока джет раздраждённо гонял вентиляцию.  
\- Да потому что ты за всё время, что сидишь здесь, не сказал ничего толкового, - обиделся Рэтчет. - Как переть напролом, когда надо и нет, так ты в первых рядах. А когда возникает, видимо, очень серьёзный вопрос, так из тебя клещами тянуть всё нужно. Это твои проблемы, Фарма, почему я должен их решать? У меня с Дрифтом всё хорошо, и даже лучше. Уж извини, если у тебя с Вингом так не получается. Полагаю, есть повод задуматься, всё ли ты делаешь правильно, - огрызнулся медик.  
Фарма ошарашенно замер, словно не верям своим аудиосенсорам. Его друг с очень тонкой душевной организацией, в обычное время предпочитавший отмалчиваться либо приводить какие-то аргументы в свою пользу, сейчас просто взял и резко его осадил? Да что он возомонил о себе, этот кретин ржавый?! Фарма пришёл к нему по доброй воле, хотел предупредить, а нарвался только на непонимание. И даже больше - неожиданно джет понял, что Рэтчету было на него налить. На всего его советы, на его мнение… на его дружбу. За последнее было особенно обидно. Раз уж почти незнакомый мех стал ему дороже, чем лучший друг, то грош цена такой дружбе. Всё понятно.  
\- Хм, - резко отвернувшись, джет обогнул одну из коробок с хламом и своротил с тумбы учебный терминал. - Спасибо за внимание, Рэтчет, - язвительно процедил он, - извини, что отвлёк. Не думал, что какой-то ржавый болт будет для тебя важнее, чем я, - он одарил раскрывшего от удивления рот студента гневным взглядом, - только знай: если он тебя убьёт, то я и пальцем не пошевелю, чтобы тебе помочь. Усёк?  
Двери комнатки с грохотом захлопнулись, оставляя Рэтчета в ошалелой тишине. Он несколько раз перезагрузил оптику, но Фармы уже и след простыл. То, что задумывалось простой потасовкой, вдруг вылилось в полноценную ссору. И конкретно в данном случае Рэтчет не знал, что делать и как лучше поступить. Вот шлак… Тем более, что Фарма так и не рассказал ему то, ради чего пришёл. Хм. Да плевать! Вчера Дрифт был с ним честен, а других поводов для сомнений у Рэтчета не возникало. Поэтому пошёл-ка джет далеко и надолго. Он и так в последние годы слишком многое на себя брал, пора было разрывать настолько токсичные взаимоотношения.  
\- Иди ты, - раздражённо буркнул ему вслед Рэтчет, когда в коридоре стихли раздражённые шаги. Теперь их с Фармой пути совершенно точно разошлись в разные стороны.  
Рэтчет окончательно растерял всё желание убираться и теперь не знал, чем себя занять. С одной стороны, раз он уже узнал, что Дрифт был здесь, они могли бы пересечься, но с другой - ему не хотелось навязываться. Пожалуй, если бы офицеру захотелось встретиться с ним, он бы сам ему написал. После вчерашнего они явно перешли на новый уровень отношений. И никакие наглые джеты со своей паранойей не помешают ему.


	4. 4.

Фарма честно просидел ровно десять бриймов в своей комнатушке, когда понял, что подобного рода попытка выказать обиду изначально была обречена на провал. В обычное время Рэтчет пришёл бы к нему с извинениями, и джет благосклонно бы их принял. Но в этот раз, кажется, они поссорились по-настоящему по-крупному. А всё из-за вояк, внезапно ворвавшихся в их жизнь хаотичным ураганом.  
В первое время Фарма искренне не видел в таких отношениях ничего сверхъестественного, но чем глубже он погружался в них, тем больше начинал замечать какие-то несостыковки. Рэтчет был не таким опытным в плане отношений, поэтому влюбился и позволил чувствам руководить собственным разумом. Фарме же удавалось тормозить самого себя и замечать то, на что друг не обращал внимания. Например, на недоговорки и почти постоянные уходы от ответов на прямые вопросы. У медика создалось ощущение, что офицеры, сговорившись, решили не посвящать своих юных подопечных в большую часть их дел. Как будто это было нечто секретное или, что ещё хуже, криминальное.  
Фарма решительно сел на платформе и активировал экран рабочего датапада. Сеть в кампусе ловила хорошо, как раз с расчётом, чтобы студенты могли заниматься не только в библиотеке. Нужно поискать об этих двоих хоть какую-нибудь информацию. Не может быть, чтобы никто из офицеров не засветился в сети хоть раз. Где-то что-то да было. Первым делом Фарма вбил в поисковую строку имя Винга. Тут же вылезла целая куча рекламы с похожими друг на друга брендами автозапчастей, конкурсов авиации и даже магазин интим-игрушек, предлагающий невероятный выбор девайсов для меха с крылатыми альт-модами. Фарма, слегка смущённо подрагивая крыльями, немного поглазел на действительно богатый ассортимент и закрыл вкладку, стараясь не думать о ценах, обещающих невероятное удовольствие.  
С Дрифтом всё прошло значительно лучше. Хотя бы потому, что практически сразу джету удалось найти небольшую статейку многолетней давности, в которой рассказывалось о скандале с одним из сенаторов. Дрифт выступал тогда одним из потерпевших и выглядел, мягко говоря, ужасно. Побитый, исцарапанный, с затравленным взглядом офицер представлял жалкую пародию себя-настоящего. В статье рассказывалось, что сенатора, чьё имя скрыто по понятным причинам, ложно обвинили в организации притона с интерботами и хранении запрещённых веществ и чипов. Судебное разбирательство прошло быстро, и несмотря на прямые показания одного из пострадавших, - как раз Дрифта - сенатор вышел сухим из воды.  
Больше о нём не было никаких упоминаний, кроме того, что пострадавшему сторона обвинения пообещала защиту на государственном уровне. Возможно ли, что его завербовали? Стёрли его прошлое и дали будущее, о котором никто и никогда не должен был узнать? О Дрифте ровном счётом не было известно ничего более, как и о Винге, и это вызывало вопросы. Фарма попытался вспомнить: что именно рассказывали им вояки? За что можно было зацепиться? Куда попробовать пролезть, чтобы разузнать побольше? Джет про себя подумал, кто из сокурсников, в теории, мог бы им подсобить? В академии был целый факультет, посвящённый инженерии и программированию, но там шёл уклон больше в изучение и создание приборов и машин, чья помощь существенно облегчила бы медикам работу. Студенты изучали и проектировали устройства, которые в дальнейшем могли бы появиться в любых больницах, клиниках, ремонтных мастерских и медцентрах. Фарма сплюнул паром: нет, это не подходило.  
Оставался, пожалуй, один единственный вариант - профессор Уиллджек. Фарма задумчиво закусил губу: идти и спрашивать прямо было бесполезно, требовался обходной путь. В противном случае преподаватель просто даст ему от ворот поворот, и дело с концом. Мех поднялся и распахнул окно, впуская в комнату свежий воздух, после чего вернулся на своё место и решительно ввёл имя профессора в поисковую строку. Тут ему повезло значительно больше! Уиллджек пользовался некоторым авторитетом в научных кругах, и Фарма с интересом погрузился в его историю.  
Уиллджек учился и работал в одном из самых крупных городов Кибертрона - в Айяконе. Именно он изобрёл и адаптировал устройство, благодаря которому судебные медики и эксперты-криминалисты могли получать максимально полную картину преступления. Благодаря нескольким разным частотам, грамотно смешанным друг с другом, сканирование дезактивного корпуса выявляло повреждения и травмы, невидимые даже во время вскрытия. Так, например, много лет назад поймали Тарнийского Сжигателя, который убивал интерботов и выставлял их обугленные корпуса на всеобщее обозрение, не оставляя после себя никаких следов. Но благодаря устройству Уиллджека полиции Тарна удалось отыскать небольшие частицы состава, которым убийца обливал своих жертв. В него входили довольно редкие компоненты, найти которые можно было от силы в двух-трёх местах. Этот прорыв позволил полицейским шагнуть далеко вперёд и повязать маньяка, которого после суда поместили в психиатрическую лечебницу закрытого типа - психически больной меха успел унести жизни тринадцати интерботов.  
Получив несколько премий и осознав, что пора двигаться дальше, Уиллджек покинул Кибертрон и отправился в длительную экспедицию, заинтересовавшись технологиями древних, которые отыскала одна малоизвестная в те времена археологическая группка кибертронцев. Вернувшись обратно, профессор написал и защитил ещё одну учёную степень, после чего подался в научную лабораторию при службе безопасности Родиона. И именно тогда вспыхнул скандал, который едва не убил и его самого, и его репутацию.  
Фарма нахмурился, листая страницу. Уиллджека и одного из его коллег - сата П. (имя скрыли специально) - обвинили в пособничестве террористам. Профессор несколько лет просидел в заключении под следствием, а когда дело дошло до суда, то ему удалось доказать свою непричастность, приведя неоспоримые доказательства: как минимум, на два теракта из пяти у него было алиби - интербот, не пожелавший раскрыть свою личность, подтвердил, что в то время они были вместе. Уиллджека освободили из-под стражи, а вот его коллегу осудили и приговорили к смертной казни, объявив его государственным изменником, террористом и убийцей, по чьей вине погибло очень много невинных искр.  
Сата П. казнили через несколько месяцев на Луне-2 по завершении судебных прений, когда были пройдены все инстанции в попытках отменить или хотя бы смягчить вердикт судьи. С профессора сняли все обвинения и даже позволили вернуться к работе, но в коротком интервью, которое он позволили себе немногим позже смерти друга, Уиллджек заявил, что больше не намерен работать на благо государства, раз они считают своих же сотрудников убийцами. Мех уволился и устроился в университет, где преподавал и частенько торчал в своей лаборатории. Несмотря на куда меньший размах, здесь ему нравилось, и Уиллджек, вероятно, нашёл, наконец, своё место в этом жестоком мире.  
Фарма дочитал статью до конца и задумался: он приехал в Родион значительно позже и не застал терактов, хотя и слышал про них. Кто бы мог подумать, что одного из преподавателей обвиняли в чём-то настолько серьёзном? Джет собрался было закрыть вкладку, когда его взгляд упал на фотографию, разместившуюся в самом низу: в первые несколько кликов мех не верил собственным окулярам, а когда присмотрелся - понял, что его искра рухнула вниз без возможности вернуться обратно. В самом уголке, за спиной профессора Уиллджека, он рассмотрел знакомый ему профиль - Дрифт со снимка сверлил спину преподавателя жёстким цепким взглядом, поджав губы и словно к чему-то готовясь. В том, что это был именно офицер, Фарма не сомневался - несмотря на форму шлема и суровый взгляд, было видно, что там стоял именно Дрифт. И это вызывало вопросы…  
Джет поднял шлем и посмотрел в окно - в обычное время он бы мгновенно сорвался и помчался к Рэтчету, но раз его колёсный друг предпочёл ему партнёра, то пусть сам разбирается с предстоящими проблемами. А в том, что они будут, Фарма даже не сомневался. Ситуация начинала плохо пахнуть, и он впервые за долгое время искренне испугался, потому что не знал, чего ждать и к чему готовиться. Ему передалась паранойя Рэтчета: а вдруг старые вояки познакомились с ними не потому, что захотели, а потому, что им было что-то нужно? Вроде как студенты не могли им дать ничего такого, поскольку у них тупо ничего не было, но что-то во всей это ситуации не давало Фарме покоя - что-то извивалось и ёрзало, лишая его устойчивости. В дверь кто-то постучался, и джет подскочил, едва не выронив датапад.  
\- Фарма? Это Винг, - донёсся до него знакомый голос. - Я тут по делам мимо пролетал, решил заскочить. Ты рассказывал про свои модельки… покажешь?  
Фарма стравил пар и отключил экран датапада, поднялся и открыл дверь.  
\- Здравствуй, - обворожительно улыбнулся он втором джету, - проходи.  
Винг грациозно втёк внутрь и, пока мех не успел сориентироваться, чмокнул его в щёку, выражая приветствие. Фарма смущённо улыбнулся, а про себя подумал: он будет продолжать игру, но чем быстрее он разберётся в ситуации, тем лучше. Тем более, что Рэтчет из этой игры уже выпал… Оставалось надеяться, что Дрифт не совсем уж мудак, чтобы рушить жизнь будущего медика.

*** 

Рэтчет испытывал странную смесь удовлетворения и смущения, когда они с Дрифтом покидали кампус. Его провожали заинтересованными взглядами, а Фёрст Эйд так и вовсе едва не уронил челюсть, когда увидел его в компании офицера. Студенту это польстило, но он отдалённо подумал о том, что не хотел бы повторять такой опыт: подобное внимание нравилось Фарме, но никак не ему. При воспоминании о друге он тут же на пару кликов погрузился в их ссору и даже перестал улыбаться, когда они покинули территорию университета. Дрифт заскочил к нему несколько бриймов назад и предложил прогуляться.  
\- Что-то случилось? - участливо поинтересовался офицер, когда их выпустили на улицу. - Ты какой-то грустный.  
\- Да так, - отмахнулся медик, - с Фармой немного поругались. Ничего страшного.  
\- И что случилось? - Дрифт протянул ему ладонь и улыбнулся, когда юнглинг сжал её в ответном жесте.  
Они двинулись в сторону центральной улицы, чтобы оттуда на монорельсе доехать до холо-театра на свежем воздухе. Тот самый Хаунд, чья выставка голограмм и свела их вместе, организовал ещё одно мероприятие и задержался в городе, устроив фестиваль короткометражек собственного режиссёрства.  
\- Вы, - честно ответил Рэтчет, решив, что самый лучший способ во всём разобраться - спросить начистоту. Дрифт вопросительно склонил шлем вбок. - Расскажи о себе, Дрифт. Чем вы с Вингом занимаетесь? Как познакомились? Где были и что видели?  
\- Я вроде бы уже говорил, что мы служили, - осторожно заметил мечник. - Даже воевать доводилось, и это было… страшное время. Тяжело видеть, как гибнут твои товарищи просто потому что.  
\- А где служили? - продолжал наседать Рэтчет: ему было некомфортно расспрашивать офицера настолько прямо, да и скорее всего, его службы была покрыта тайной уровня государственной важности. - Хотя бы в каком направлении? Связисты? Инженеры?  
\- Разведка, - тихо бросил Дрифт и крепче сжал пальцами ладонь студента. - Я не могу рассказать тебе всего, что хотел бы, Рэтчет. Уверяю только в одном: я никогда не причиню тебе вреда. Ни я, ни Винг - вы с Фармой искренне зацепили нас, и может быть когда-нибудь в будущем мы сможем посвятить вас в свою работу. Но пока…  
\- Но вы ведь закончили службу, разве нет? - поднял шлем Рэтчет и даже не вздрогнул, когда мех мягко погладил его кончиками пальцев по щеке. - Зачем что-то скрывать?  
\- Мы знаем то, что другим знать не положено, - максимально расплывчато ответил мечник. - Мы работали на правительство и хорошо за это получаем, но вынуждены до конца своих дней держать глоссу под замком. Мы с Вингом и правда решили уйти на покой и заняться чем-то… менее опасным и уж тем более менее секретным. Например, познакомиться с вами поближе, - мех тепло улыбнулся медику, - я до сих пор вспоминаю своё удивление, когда увидел тебя и понял, что искра пропустила удар. Я очень давно испытывал нечто подобное.  
Дрифт поднял манипулятор студента и положил его ладонь себе на честплейт. Рэтчет смутился, но покорно позволил себе прислушаться к мерному биению искры в чужом корпусе.  
\- Мне правда жаль, что я не могу рассказать тебе больше, - с искренним сожалением изрёк Дрифт. - Но если ты позволишь, я бы хотел остаться с тобой рядом так долго, насколько это возможно.  
Рэтчет промолчал, поднял шлем, всматриваясь в тёплую голубую оптику напротив. Все тревожные мысли разом улетучились в небытие. Даже Фарма со своим скверным характером отступил куда-то прочь. Будущий медбот смотрел в чужие окуляры и чувствовал, как его собственная искра переставала трепетать. По фейсплету офицера снова пробежала сеточка узора, видимая ему одному, и Рэтчет привстал на носки супинатора, мягко касаясь чужих губ.  
В первое мгновение Дрифт опешил: студент ещё ни разу добровольно не переступал черту дозволенного. Но значило ли это, что у них и правда был шанс? Мечнику до коллапса искры захотелось отыскать пока что невыявленного террориста, чтобы потом осесть в городе и связать свою жизнь с ботом, покорившим его с первого взгляда. Офицер обхватил Рэтчета, прижал к себе и ответил на несмелый поцелуй, вкладывая в него всю душу до последней частички. Рэтчет обхватил его за шею, притягивая к себе. Невероятной степени доверие, вспыхнувшее между ними, удивляло их обоих.  
\- Может, в шлак этот фестиваль? - предложил Дрифт. - Я хочу побыть с тобой…   
Рэтчет не был уверен в том, готов ли он к новому шагу, но нежность, сквозившая во взгляде мечника, лишала его всех сомнений. Он неуверенно кивнул, и Дрифт потянул его в сторону.  
Бриймов за пятнадцать они добрались до невзрачного на первый взгляд хостела. Рэтчет одновременно и хотел чего-то большего, и в то же время боялся этого. Дрифт ощущал его беспокойство как своё собственное, поэтому оплатил проживание до следующего утра и даже заказал на них обоих ужин и завтрак. Администратор за стойкой, которого звали Джаз, если верить таблически с именем, - Рэтчету показалось, что он когда-то где-то его видел, - улыбнулся и кивнул, а потом деликатно добавил, что все номера были оснащены коммлинками, и если гостям требовалось что-то ещё, они могли позвонить на ресепшн.  
Невероятно уютный внутри, хостел вызывал у Рэтчета довольно приятные ощущения. Медик негромко хихикал и прижимался к мечнику, пока лифт вёз их на предпоследний этаж. Мех снова подумал о том, чтобы написать Фарме и хотя бы известить его о том, где он сейчас был, но потом решил, что не станет этого делать. Джет был прав - они оба взрослые меха, и каждый нёс ответственность за себя. В конце концов, в интерфейсе действительно не было ничего криминального, а Дрифт всеми силами старался показать, что студент был для него важен едва ли не сильнее собственной искры. И не ответить на этот призыв было выше его сил.  
\- Мне очень здесь нравится, - честно признался Рэтчет. Дрифт в этот момент деактивировал входную дверь, и боты друг за другом вошли в опрятные и очень ухоженные апартаменты. - Но ты уверен, что это… ну, не слишком дорого? - в очередной раз переборов себя, уточнил он.  
\- Ради тебя мне не жалко никаких денег, - Дрифт закрыл замок и подошёл к нему. - Клянусь, Рэтчет, я всё для тебя сделаю. Если что-то пойдёт не так - скажи мне об этом. Я хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо, этого мне будет достаточно.  
Рэтчет снова полез целоваться, решив не отвечать. Они преодолели почти половину комнаты, когда медик немного притормозил.  
\- Я бы хотел ополоснуться по-быстрому, - пробормотал он. - А то всю грязь собрали, пока дошли сюда.  
\- Я подожду ужин, - Дрифт прильнул к нему в новом поцелуе. - А потом мы с тобой просто насладимся друг другом.  
Рэтчет смущённо кивнул и стремительно исчез за дверями в мойку. Только включив дезку, он смог немного расслабиться и тихо поскулить себе в ладонь: студента смущал не столько предстоящий интерфейс, сколько собственная неопытность. А вдобавок ко всему где-то на периферии сознания витала гадкая мысль, что он портами выкупает внимание и ласку по отношению к себе. Мех тряхнул шлемом, прогоняя паскудные чувства и решительно залез под струйку дезки: даже если отношений как таковых между ними и не получится, хотя бы его первой раз пройдёт в адекватных условиях и с минимальными потерями - Фарма частенько поговаривал, что нельзя стесняться интерфейса, у них сейчас шёл тот самый период, когда пора было изучать себя и свои пристрастия, чтобы не тратить на это время потом. Под прохладными струями медик на клик загрустил: он опять вспоминал друга, но обида на него перевешивала, тем более что джет тоже до сих пор не появился, не сделал первый шаг, взглянув на который Рэтчет сумел бы преодолеть барьер, разделяющий их.  
\- Всё в порядке? - поинтересовался Дрифт, когда студент вывалился обратно.  
\- Да, всё… - Рэтчет потерял дар речи: пока он возился и отмывался, офицер успел расправить платформу, пригасить свет и активировать искусственные кристаллы, создающие невероятно интимную обстановку. - Это… невероятно…  
\- Тебе нравится? - мечник поднялся и подошёл к нему, взял за манипуляторы и потянул за собой. - Я вычитал в рекламной брошюрке, что здесь есть дополнительные услуги, и решил ими воспользоваться. Официант-бот уже привёз наш заказ.  
Рэтчет бросил беглый взгляд на опущенные жалюзи, которые на отлично имитировали поздний вечер, и позволил увлечь себя на платформу. На небольшом столике на колёсах перед ней стоял самый разный энергон и - о всевышние! - любимые сладости студента.  
\- Я не знал, что ты любишь, поэтому решился взять на свой вкус, - Дрифт усадил его и сам опустился рядом. - Чего хочешь?  
\- Вон те масляные гайки, - ткнул пальцем в одну из дальних тарелок Рэтчет. - О шлак, они потрясающие! - пробормотал он, когда попробовал.  
\- А ты сладкоежка, - по-доброму усмехнулся мечник, - буду иметь в виду.  
\- На самом деле не очень, - признался Рэтчет. - Просто в детстве, когда альфы приезжали домой, мы иногда ходили гулять, и они покупали мне их… В некотором смысле, это вкус детства.  
\- Прости, что напомнил, - извинился самурай. - Я не хотел нагонять на тебя тоску.  
\- Всё в порядке, - поднял шлем студент, - нет, правда, Дрифт. Конечно, я иногда тоскую по ним, но я пережил их смерть. Тем более, что сейчас не повод грустить. Мне кажется, ты бы им понравился, - признался медик.  
\- Ты уверен? - Дрифт поднял манипулятор и погладил юнглинга по щеке, смазал каплю масла с его губ. - Мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты запомнил этот день как нечто прекрасное, а не грустное.  
\- Оно и есть прекрасное, - уверенно ответил Рэтчет. - Ты ведь со мной. Мне этого достаточно.  
Дрифт немного быстрее, чем следовало, наклонился вперёд и поцеловал юного партнёра. Медик свободным манипулятором отпихнул от них стол и позволил уложить себя на платформе, тихо постанывая и сминая чужие губы в ответном поцелуе.  
\- Ты невероятный, Рэтч, - пробормотал офицер, нависнув над ним. - И ты самое лучшее, что случалось со мной за все последние годы.  
\- А ты - со мной, - отозвался студент, потупив взгляд. - Я… мне немного неловко, потому что…  
\- Тш-ш-ш, - Дрифт приложил палец к его губам, - я знаю. Обещаю, я сделаю тебе хорошо. Если что-то пойдёт не так - говори, ладно?  
Рэтчет кивнул. Всё желание сводилось к минимуму разговоров и максимуму действий. Поэтому мечник припал к нему в очередном поцелуе, на этот раз позволив себе углубить его.  
Студент стонал, отчаянно цепляясь за острые локаторы чужого шлема. Ладони Дрифта, казалось, были везде и сразу. Он гладил и ласкал его как самое ценное сокровище, не способный причинить ему какой-либо вред. Офицер искренне наслаждался долгими прелюдиями, то сползая губами и глоссой на шейные кабели, то возвращаясь к губам. Рэтчет под ним вздрагивал и начинал подтекать, заводясь от грамотных и очень нежных, чувственных ласк.  
Дрифт всё-таки опустился ниже, исследуя губами плечевые блоки с медицинскими крестами. Пальцами он оглаживал честплейт и бессовестно спускал в чувствительные швы трансформации лёгкие снопы искр. Медбота подбрасывало, и он только и мог, что стонать да цепляться за чужой шлем, постепенно приближающийся к паховой броне. Дрифт широко вылизывал брюшные пластины с привкусом не до конца высохшей дезки, пока его ладони скользили по чужим бёдрам, сжимая и игриво балуясь снопами искр.  
\- Дри-ифт… - через силу выдавил из себя Рэтчет. Мечник поднял шлем вверх и напоролся на вожделенный взгляд и искусанные до мелких течей губы. - Пожалуйста…  
Офицер стравил пар, всеми силами сдерживая свои животные желания: будь его воля, он бы уткнул Рэтчета фейсплетом в платформу и отодрал так, чтобы у студента потом ещё дня три ноги разъезжались сами по себе. Но сегодня был особенный день, и Дрифт знал, что проявив терпение, он получит желаемое - не только искру возлюбленного, но и его корпус. Пожалуй, только после этого его алчное желание будет удовлетворено хотя бы наполовину.  
Ветеран войны поцеловал студента во внутреннюю сторону бедра, поигрался глоссой с приоткрывшимися из-под торчащих пластин брони кабелями, снимая капли конденсата и улавливая обонятельными сенсорами первые вязкие струйки ароматного масла. Паховая броня расщёлкнулась, и Дрифт с искренним удовольствием втянул в себя запах ещё нетронутых систем. Он снова посмотрел на медика, но взгляд Рэтчета уже затуманился, и он продолжал кусать собственные губы, не в силах сопротивляться. Неземное удовольствие выжигало все логические блоки, и медик явно не собирался тормозить своего партнёра в самый ответственный момент.  
Дрифт улыбнулся и слизнул пару капелек масла, посмаковал их на вкус, после чего принялся осыпать поцелуями окантовку порта. Тугие лепестки защитной мембраны подрагивали, периодически пропуская через себя капли смазки, но этого явно было недостаточно для подключения. Офицер решительно поцеловал партнёра прямиком в центр, после чего надавил глоссой на преграду и проник внутрь, вызывая дрожь вожделения.  
Рэтчет попытался было уйти от прикосновения, но мечник крепко держал его корму манипуляторами и не дал ему даже дёрнуться. Мех ёрзал, невольно сжимая бёдрами чужой шлем. Ощущение гибкой вёрткой глоссы внутри вызывало странные, немного сбитые с толку эмоции. Как и все юнглинги, конечно же, Рэтчет ласкал себя в гордом одиночестве и даже доводил до ребута парой пальцев, однако осознание, что сейчас это делал кто-то другой, возводило интерфейс на какой-то новый уровень.  
Медик всхлипнул, когда почувствовал, как глосса мечника прошлась по ещё запечатанным портам. Тонкая плёнка снималась легко, но чувствительная сенсорика под ней уже вопила о том, что ещё чуть-чуть, и студент перегорит. Дрифт с причмокиваньем оторвался от чужой приёмной системы и запустил меж собственных губ пару пальцев, смазывая их каплями антифриза. Рэтчет раскинулся под ним, вздрагивая и учащённо гоняя вентиляцию. Кулеры против воли подключили дополнительные мощности, и теперь юнглинг всеми силами старался не сорваться в ребут раньше времени: ему бы хотелось почувствовать в себе чужую скрутку, прежде чем он отрубится от зашкаливающего удовольствия.  
\- Пожалуйста, помни, что я не сделаю тебе больно, - попросил партнёра Дрифт. - Я буду максимально аккуратен.  
Рэтчет с трудом кивнул и дёрнул бампером, когда мечник проник в него парой пальцев, растягивая ограничивающие кольца. По сравнению с глоссой они были солидно крупнее, но к приятному удивлению офицера медик довольно быстро привык к ним: вероятно, он уже пробовал нечто подобное, хотя приёмная система как таковая всё ещё была запечатана.  
Дрифт приподнялся и упёрся ладонями по обе стороны от шлема студента, наклонился и прильнул к нему в поцелуе, привнося привкус его собственной смазки. Рэтчет мгновенно отреагировал, подавшись вперёд и глухо простонав ему в губы что-то нечленораздельное. Мех старательно отвлекал юнглинга, пока формировал собственную скрутку. Медик шумно вентилировал и не сопротивлялся, когда офицер задрал его ноги повыше, а сам несколько раз на пробу вверх-вниз прошёлся всей скруткой по лепесткам мембраны, собирая смазку. Рэтчет крепко обнимал партнёра, и когда плотный оголовок, увенчанный штекерами, проник в него, мех напрягся.  
\- Тише, мой хороший, - прошелестел Дрифт, - не надо плакать.  
Рэтчет широко распахнул оптику, не сразу осознав, о чём говорил мечник. Он с трудом утёр щёку и почувствовал на пальцах влагу.  
\- Я здесь, я рядом, - прошептал он и собрал губами тонкие струйки, - всё хорошо, мой дорогой, тебе не о чем волноваться.  
Рэтчет глухо вскрикнул, когда скрутка вошла в него почти по самое основание. Дрифт крепко прижимался к нему, распустив поля и транслируя исключительную нежность и ласку. Обхватывающие его пояс бёдра сжались плотнее, пока мечник осторожно разворачивал джампер. Студент-медик опять всхлипнул, ощутив как в только что разнулённые порты стали подключаться кусающиеся искрами штекеры.  
\- Перезагружайся, если хочешь, - разрешил Дрифт. - Ты сейчас всё очень остро воспринимаешь. Это нормально.  
Рэтчет откинулся на платформу, радуясь, что в полумраке было плохо видно, как сильно он переживал и нервничал. Успокаивающие поглаживания самурая немного успокаивали, но не до конца. Особенно, когда его скрутка проникла внутрь и стала забивать ещё неиспользованные разъёмы.  
По внутренним системам раскалённой лавой бежало удовольствие, смешанной с лёгкой болью. Ток на кончиках контактных игл покусывал его изнутри, из-за чего напряжение в собственном корпусе стремительно нарастало. И когда Дрифт завершил подключение, Рэтчет, не сдерживаясь, мгновенно погнал откат. Самурая на нём подбросило, и офицер растянулся на мехе, вжимаясь в него и подрагивая, когда энергия выбрала удобный ей путь и принялась циркулировать по определённой траектории.  
\- Ты замечательный, - выдохнул мечник прямиком в губы Рэтчету, - я не представляю своей жизни без тебя.  
Рэтчет в ответ постанывал, расслабляясь и позволяя контактным иглам окончательно вставать в пазы. Ток нарастал, степенно подводя их обоих к черте перезагруза. Медик отключил оптику, сцарапывая с плечевых блоков Дрифта слои активной стружки. Из опорного стержня брызнули струйки трансфлюида, замкнув подключение. Рэтчета выбило в оффлайн первым - он вскрикнул, выгнулся в поясничной секции до звёзд на внутреннем экране и рухнул обратно на платформу, стремительно отрубаясь. Дрифт несколько кликов рассматривал его расслабленный фейсплет и обессиленно опустился на него, обнимая уже оффлайновый корпус. Впервые за долгие годы на искре офицера царили тепло и покой.

Рэтчет проснулся глубокой ночью от сосущего чувства где-то в баках. Поёрзав, он застонал и тут же закусил и без того покусанную губу: в нём до сих пор торчала чужая скрутка. Медику потребовалось время на то, чтобы принять удобную позу и осторожно, стараясь не дёргать провода лишний раз, вытащил джампер из себя и тут же болезненно поджался. Разнулённые системы потягивало, и несколько бриймов студент просто лежал, привыкая к новым ощущениям: разумеется, при регулярном интерфейсе эти ощущения исчезнут, но сейчас от них никуда было не деться. Мех осторожно вывернулся из цепких объятий офицера и с любопытством покосился на отодвинутый стол: баки одобрительно заурчали.  
Медик враскоряку добрался до дезки, чтобы немного оттереть смазку с внутренней стороны бёдер, после чего вернулся на платформу и выбрал себе один из кубов. За жалюзи стояла явно глубокая ночь, и мех с опаской пробежался взглядом по своему коммлинку: никто не звонил и не писал. Рэтчет подумал, что о ссоре с Фармой он всё-таки жалел, но что делать дальше, пока не представлял. Мех залил в себя половину куба, когда в двери номера тихонько постучались. Дрифт на платформе заворчал.  
\- Всё в порядке, - прошелестел Рэтчет, - отдыхай.  
Офицер сквозь сон поцеловал его в ладонь и вернулся в оффлайн. Медик поднялся и, прихрамывая, добрался до двери.  
\- Что случилось? - негромко спросил он.  
\- Простите за беспокойство, сат, - ответили ему. - Это администратор. У вас всё в порядке? Другие постояльцы жаловались на шум, просили проверить, всё ли хорошо. Вы можете открыть дверь?  
Рэтчет немного помялся, но всё-таки щёлкнул замком и выглянул наружу. Там стоял знакомый ему Джаз - мех с ресепшена.  
\- Правда, простите, что вмешиваюсь, - повторился он.  
\- Мы отдыхаем, - отозвался студент, - и довольно давно.  
\- Никаких посторонних шумов? - уточнил монохромный бот.  
\- Ну, я ничего не слышал, - пожал плечевыми блоками тот. - А что, это может быть что-то серьёз… шла-ак… - Рэтчет завалился назад и едва не растянулся на полу с громким грохотом.  
Ударивший его электрошоком Джаз мягко вплыл внутрь и подхватил потерявшего сознание бота на манипуляторы.  
\- Забираем его и уходим, - из-за двери следом показался бот с алым визором. - У нас мало времени.  
\- Подсобишь, Саундвейв? - диджей передал ему бессознательного студента. - Я оставлю нашему другу записку.  
Выкрашенный в синие оттенки бот с крупной звуковой пушкой за плечом с лёгкостью подхватил Рэтчета и взвалил его на себя. Джаз тем временем вытащил из сабспейса баллончик с краской и широким жестом оставил на столике с едой свою отметку. Несколько кликов покрасовавшись творением, они вышли вон, унося студента с собой. Накачанный успокоительными присадками офицер проспит до утра - в этом никто из похитителей не сомневался.

*** 

Как только Фарма распрощался с Вингом, он тут же понуро опустил плечи и всё-таки подумал о том, что ситуация с Рэтчетом сложилась некрасивая от слова совсем. Покусав губы и переборов себя, джет всё-таки добрёл до его комнаты и замер напротив, собираясь с силами. Ему предстояло засунуть свою гордость себе же в фюзеляж и извиниться - первым и впервые. Это волновало. Фарма даже постучался, хотя в обычное время влетел бы как к себе в комнату. Но никто не ответил. Джет хотел было мигнуть оптикой и уйти, раз сегодня была не судьба, но какое-то странное необъяснимое чувство вынудило его ввести код и войти внутрь своими силами - Рэтчета там не было.  
Мех огляделся, поджав губы. Беспокойство нарастало постепенно, и студент, наплевав на всё, скинул своему всё-таки другу звонок. Правда, тот оказался вне сети, и сигнал даже не дошёл до чужого коммлинка. Фарма ещё раз окинул беглым взглядом его комнату, но ничего полезного не обнаружил. Статья о профессоре Уиллджеке взволновала его искру, и джету хотелось обсудить её с тем, кого он искренне считал равным себе. Пусть даже джет никогда не говорил об этом вслух…  
Фарма вышел вон и ещё несколько раз попытался дозвониться до меха. Тот упорно висел где-то вне сети. Джет крупно задумался: у Рэтчета было не так много мест, где он мог сидеть, поэтому обойти их не составило бы большого труда. Решительно кивнув самому себе, мех направился сначала в библиотеку, а оттуда в парк неподалёку - другой медик любил сидеть и думать где-то на свежем воздухе. Фарма сунулся и туда, и туда, и даже заскочил на кафедру из соображений, не захотелось ли его будущему коллеге поговорить за жизнь с кем-то из преподавателей… однако нет.  
\- А, так он ушёл, - сообщил джету Фёрст Эйд, когда Фарма почти опустил манипуляторы. - С каким-то меха, которого я раньше не видел. Он шлаково красивый и явно богатый, дружище! С такой полировкой в сенаторы надо идти, а не по университетам шататься.  
\- Светлый такой? И заострённые локаторы на шлеме? - вскинулся джет, услышав смутно знакомое описание.  
\- Ага, - подтвердил его догадку Эйд. - Они вместе ушли. Не знал, кстати, что у Рэтчета есть такие знакомые!  
\- Спасибо, - буркнул Фарма и, игнорируя летевшие ему вслед вопросы, помчался на улицу.  
Раз они ушли вместе, а в комнате другого медика не было, значит, Рэтчет до сих пор, несмотря на позднее время, тусовался со своим почти-любовником. В первое мгновение Фарма было фыркнул, но потом осадил самого себя: раз он принял решение первым сделать шаг к примирению, стоило убедиться, что со вторым студентом всё хорошо. Немного подумав, джет набрал номер коммлинка Винга.  
\- Вот уж не думал, что ты столь быстро по мне соскучишься, - елейно протянул офицер.  
\- Где Дрифт? - игнорируя приветствие, поинтересовался Фарма. - Я ищу Рэтчета. Их видели вместе, но я не могу до него дозвониться.  
\- Вероятно, резвятся на платформе, - лениво отозвался Винг. - Зачем их отвлекать лишний раз?  
Фарма раздражённо сплюнул пар: с одной стороны, джет был прав, но с другой - а если что-то случилось?  
\- Ты ещё там? - отвлёк его от тяжких раздумий Винг. - Чем занят? Ну, кроме поисков своего колёсного дружка.  
\- Ничем, - выдохнул Фарма. - Я хотел поговорить с ним, а он ушёл.  
\- Если хочешь, можешь поговорить со мной, - покладисто предложил мечник. - Я с радостью обсужу с тобой что-нибудь ещё.  
\- Куда хочешь сходить? - с сомнением поинтересовался студент.  
\- Родион - очень красивый город, но что ты скажешь, если я, скажем, приглашу тебя в гости? - Фарма закрылками чувствовал, в какой усмешке расплылся его собеседник.  
\- Будешь приставать - манипуляторы отпилю, - сухо пообещал ему джет. - Скинь мне адрес, я скоро буду.  
\- Как скажешь, родной мой, - проурчал жутко довольный мечник. - Жду тебя.  
Отключившись, Винг почти сразу же скинул ему свой адрес, и Фарма решительно направился на улицу. Раз Рэтчет сегодня явно не будет ночевать дома, то и ему не следовало. В конце концов, уж офицеры-то явно поддерживали друг с другом связь, и если что-то случится, Винг узнает об этом первым. Кивнув самому себе, джет взмыл в воздух.

*** 

Рэтчет просыпался медленно. Весь корпус свела судорога, и боту пришлось зарыться в настройки, прежде чем удалось откалибровать их до привычных ему критериев. Только после этого медик сумел активировать оптику и оглядеться - он сидел в каком-то ангаре, прикованный к стальной балке. Манипуляторы туго стягивали за спиной стазисные наручники, а ноги были прикованы механичекими цепями с крупными железными кольцами к полу. Бот пошевелился, стараясь не издавать лишних звуков, но его уже заметили.  
\- Проснулся? - перед ним на корточки опустился тот самый администратор Джаз.  
\- Что происходит? - Рэтчет дёрнулся, с ужасом понимая, что у него почти не было возможности нормально шевелиться. - Кто вы и что вам нужно?  
\- Это неважно, юнглинг, - покачал шлемом тот. - Пока босса нет, я кое-что тебе скажу: сиди смирно, и тогда не пострадаешь. Я знаю, что ты медик, и твои манипуляторы - твои инструменты. Будешь выпендриваться - я разломаю их в хлам.  
\- Зачем я вам? - чувствуя, как прилипает глосса к нёбу, спросил студент. - Я вас даже не знаю. Что происходит?  
\- Если повезёт, узнаешь чуть-чуть позже, - сухо улыбнулся Джаз. - А сейчас сиди и не рыпайся. Босс скоро вернётся.  
Он поднялся и побрёл в другой конец ангара, заставленного ящиками и непрозрачными контейнерами. Рэтчет опять дёрнулся, но безрезультатно. Искра в честплейте билась столь сильно, словно норовила выскочить вон. Медик попытался достучаться хоть до кого-нибудь по коммлинку, но связь глушили: сигнал не проходил. Рэтчет замер, тревожно гоняя вентиляцию: он не понимал, кому и зачем мог понадобиться. И это пугало сильнее всего…

Если верить внутреннему хронометру, прошло где-то полтора джоора, когда в ангаре наметилось движение. Рэтчет вскинул шлем, всматриваясь в полумрак. В той стороне, куда ушёл Джаз, кто-то негромко переговаривался, а через пару бриймов меха направились к нему. Стоило медику рассмотреть ярко-жёлтую аэрографию на честплейте незнакомцев, как он мгновенно вспомнил, где видел их.  
\- То выступление… я помню вас, - пробормотал он, обводя взглядом и главаря, и его подопечных. - Н-но в чём дело? Я не понимаю, кто вы и чего хотите.  
\- Ты мне не нужен, юнглинг, - Родимус присел перед ним на корточки. - Мне нужен твой любовник - тот самый, который за тебя погасит собственную искру. Ну либо который только говорит об этом.  
\- Меня будут искать! - предупредил их Рэтчет. - Вам это не сойдёт с рук. Вас найдут. И если это будет Дрифт, то вам не поздоровится! - студент и сам понимал, насколько жалко звучали его угрозы. Ведь это он попал в плен, и это его жизнь была в чужих манипуляторах.  
\- О, пусть приходит, - ухмыльнулся тот. - Я с радостью погашу его искру. У меня к нему остался ещё один должок.  
\- Но причём здесь я? - Рэтчет чувствовал, что страх постепенно уступал место гневу. - Сами и разбирайтесь друг с другом!  
\- Ты лишь гарантия, что твой любовник не будет шибко борзо дёргаться, - ответил из-за спины, видимо, того самого босса Джаз. - Поэтому сиди тихо и, возможно, уйдёшь на своих двоих целый и невредимый.  
\- Джаз прав, нам не нужны лишние жертвы, - покачал шлемом Родимус. - Хотя если ты умрёшь, лично я страдать не буду. Ты всего лишь рычаг давления, а рычаги имеют свойство ломаться.  
\- Но зачем? - всё ещё не понимал Рэтчет. - Я ведь ничего не знаю!  
\- Разумеется, не знаешь, - рассмеялся Родимус. - Твой дружок ничего тебе не рассказал, иначе ты бы сбежал быстрее, чем успел назвать своё имя, - издевательски протянул выкрашенный в ярко-оранжевые цвета мех.  
\- Видимо, ты и правда для него важен, раз он решился с тобой познакомиться поближе, - хмыкнул Джаз из-за спины.  
\- Что вы имеете в виду? - повторился Рэтчет. - Если у вас с Дрифтом какие-то тёрки, решайте их между собой! Я не хочу быть никаким там… рычагом! - завопил он скорее от страха, чем из-за ярости.  
\- Тёрки… - Родимус посмаковал это слово. - Ах если бы всё было так просто, Р-э-т-ч-е-т, - по слогам произнёс он чужое имя. - Ты не имеешь ни малейшего представления о том, с кем связался и в какую отработку влип.  
\- Ну так расскажи, - требовательно огрызнулся медик. - Ты только и делаешь, что кидаешься намёками, и не привёл ни одного доказательства в подтверждении своих слов. Почему я должен тебе верить?  
\- Не должен, - покладисто согласился Родимус, - ты никому ничего не должен. И Дрифту в том числе. Хотя бы потому, что если бы несколько лет назад он не вмешался туда, куда не следовало, я бы не устроил террористическую атаку в Симфуре, - шёпотом добавил он. - Но у меня нет времени углубляться в подробности. Посиди пока здесь, мы вернёмся к тебе позже.  
\- В Симфуре? - потерял дар речи студент. - В Симфуре??? - он с лязганьем подался вперёд, недоверчиво рассматривая ярко-жёлтые спойлеры на спине музыканта. - Какого… как ты… Что ты имеешь в виду, оплавок? О чём ты говоришь?!  
\- Скажи Саундвейву, чтобы заткнул его, - велел мех Джазу. - Нам нужно подготовиться. Уверен, Дрифт уже проснулся и бросился искать своего любимчика.  
Рэтчет снова задёргался, заорал, но похитители, тихо переговариваясь, пошли прочь, оставляя медика в смешанных чувствах. Он сломался легче, чем предполагал, и оказался не готов к тому, что только что узнал. А ведь дальше будет только хуже…


	5. 5.

Офицерам пришлось потрудиться, прежде чем им вдвоём удалось немного успокоить взбешённого Фарму. Джет кидался то на одного, то на второго с циркулярной пилой, обещая такие мучительные пытки, что Винг на клик даже позавидовал его фантазии. Бесцветно-посеревший Дрифт был готов сорваться в любой миг, чтобы помчаться спасать своего возлюбленного. Но голос разума - старого друга джет - велел ему успокоиться и не бросаться в пучину безумия по закрылки шлема.  
Оставшийся у него с ночёвкой Фарма безапелляционно заявил, что им от него никуда не деться, и он сделает всё, чтобы вернут Рэтчета обратно. Винг параллельно успел по коммлинку сообщить своему товарищу, что к приходу студента он хорошо подготовился и убрал и спрятал всё лишнее, что могло бы вызвать хоть какие-нибудь вопросы. Фарма оценил минималистский стиль, но вроде бы остался доволен, попав на чужую территорию и вживую увидев, как жили их новые знакомые.  
Винг оставил второго офицера и студента в их кварте, велев мечнику отследить коммлинк Рэтчета, а сам направился в тот хостел, где всеми правдами и неправдами добился того, что лично просмотрел записи с камер видеонаблюдения. Он также поговорил с персоналом, но никто ничего не заподозрил, хотя администратор за стойкой - на табличке с именем было выведено Блюстрик - сообщил, что ночью дежурил другой меха и, вероятно, Вингу следовало поговорить именно с ним.  
Взяв координаты небольшой комнатки, которую снимал и оплачивал некий Джаз, джет ринулся туда. Стоило ему вскрыть замок и заглушить сигнализацию, как почти сразу же Винг понял, с кем они столкнулись и откуда росли корни похищения студента. Вернувшись обратно, джет посвятил единственных свидетелей в имеющуюся информацию, опуская детали, которые не стоило слышать юному крылатому студенту.  
\- Сигнал обрывается, и я больше чем уверен, что его уже перевезли, - покачал шлемом Дрифт, когда джет закончил свой рассказ. - Счёт идёт на бриймы, у нас нет времени на детальное расследование.  
\- Да сделайте вы хоть что-нибудь! - воскликнул Фарма и злобно ткнул Винга в турбину на плече. - И не надо мне тут отработку в аудиосенсоры заливать, что у вас нет возможностей. Ещё как есть, просто вы не хотите говорить об этом вслух.  
\- С чего ты это взял? - удивился Дрифт. Винг в этот момент отошёл в другую комнату и тихо набрал номер Экса, которому и сообщил о резком скачке вперёд. Командир велел им захватить террористов и доставить их на базу в Тарне живыми. Даже если по частям.  
\- Вы ведь военные, да ещё и офицеры. У вас должны быть связи едва ли не на уровне самого Прайма, - раздражённо фыркнул паром Фарма. - И вы не можете найти какого-то студента?! То есть мнемохирурги у вас знакомые есть, а детективов или следователей нет? Не мели чепуху!  
Дрифт не успел ему ответить. Винг вернулся и покачал шлемом, подтверждая его догадку. А в следующее мгновение коммлиник колёсного мечника зазвонил, и мех с ужасом увидел на нём знакомый номер.  
\- Здравствуй, Дрифт. Это Рэтчет, - голос медика звучал бесцветно. - Со мной всё в порядке, но кое-кто хочет с тобой поговорить.  
Фарма не успел схватиться за коммлинк - Винг отточенным жестом перехватил его и заткнул рот ладонью, болезненно цыкнув, когда джет со всей дури вцепился в его пальцы зубами, дробя хрупкие сочленения и заливая подбородок чужим энергоном. Но Винг терпел и крепко держал его, не давая наворотить дел.  
\- Я рад, что ты жив, - сохраняя спокойствие, ответил Дрифт. - Я слушаю.  
\- Что-то ваши разговоры не очень-то похожи на долгие беседы возлюбленных, - усмехнулся незнакомый всем троим меха голос. - Но это неважно. Собственно, как ты уже понял, Дрифт, я похитил твоего партнёра. Если хочешь его вернуть - приходи со своим крылатым дружком по координатам, которые я сейчас скину.  
\- Что тебе нужно? - сухо поинтересовался мечник. - Деньги? Компромат?  
\- Мне нужна правда, Дри-ифт, - издевательски протянул незнакомец. - Свою версию я уже рассказал и теперь хочу услышать твою. Как и Рэтчет, знаешь ли. Уверен, ему будет интересно послушать о том дне, когда в Симфуре прогремел взрыв, и он остался без родителей, - доверительно сообщил им мех. - Собственно, как и я… Кстати, в этом мы с ним даже похожи. У тебя есть джоор, чтобы найти меня. Обратно отсчёт начался - тик-так! - звонок резко прервался. Дрифт схватился за устройство и тут же попытался его отследить, но это и не потребовалось: менее, чем через брийм пришло сообщение с координатами. И пометка: они нашли лишь три нычки из семи, и остатка хватит, чтобы Родион взлетел на воздух.  
\- Что значит, вы нашли три нычки? - Фарма вырвался из чужих объятий и бессовестно сплюнул смешанный с антифризом энергон на пол, вытер губы. - Ещё раз так сделаешь, я сломаю тебе манипулятор, - предупредил он Винга.  
\- Или я тебе, если будешь продолжать вести себя как мудак, - огрызнулся тот. - Шлак, он сломал мне два пальца.  
\- Сам же и починишь, - оскорбился вновь заведённый мех. - И вы не ответили на мой вопрос - о каких, шарк вас подери нычках, шла речь?! И причём там Симфур? Зачем им Рэтчет и…? - Фарма осёкся. Зреющее глубоко в душе подозрение стремительно обрастало видимой окуляру оболочкой. Мех затаил дыхание, не в силах справиться с подступающей паникой: до него только сейчас начинало доходить, в какую авантюру он ввязался. И что самое страшное - Рэтчет погряз в ней по самую макушку. - Нет… нет! Этого не может быть!  
\- Угомонись, Фарма. Прошу, - Винг успел остановить кровотечение и с очень неприятным хрустом выправить пострадавшие конечности. Саморемонт уже залечивал рану, но ему всё равно требовалось время. - Да, речь идёт о взрывчатке. И да, мы с Дрифтом приехали сюда по наводке, которая предполагала, что здесь объявится террорист.  
\- Только оказалось, что он немного не тот, на кого мы грешили, - сухо отозвался Дрифт. - У нас мало времени, мы должны идти. А ты…  
\- Если откроешь рот и скажешь, что я должен остаться, тебе придётся снести мне башку и прикопать где-нибудь за помойкой, - сурово пообещал им обоим Фарма. - Я иду, и это не обсуждается.  
\- Он ждёт двоих. Фарма может попытаться успеть вытащить Рэтчета, а мы с тобой справимся, если возникнет критическая ситуация, - немного подумав, принял решение Винг.  
\- Максимально потянем время? - поднял на него тяжёлый взгляд мечник.  
\- Вроде того, - согласился джет. - Фарма, нам придётся разделиться. Я кое-что дам тебе, чтобы ты смог защитить себя. Спасай Рэтчета и бегите оттуда как можно быстрее. Мы не знаем сколько их, и вы будете мешаться под ногами, если оба окажетесь под перекрёстным огнём.  
\- Я и сам справлюсь, - раздражённо буркнул мех и снова утёр губы: честно говоря, целоваться ему нравилось больше, чем слизывать глоссой с дентопластин капли чужого энергона.  
\- Не справишься, и это не обсуждается, - осадил его джет. И добавил немного мягче: - Я переживаю за тебя, Фарма. И мне бы не хотелось, чтобы ты пострадал.  
Все трое чувствовали, что медику до безумия хотелось огрызнуться и сказать нечто очень нелицеприятное. Но Фарма сдержался, и офицеры, переглянувшись, поняли, что у этой миссии есть шанс на хороший исход.

*** 

Фарма и сам не знал, удалось ли ему провести опытных убийц: то ли в нём скрывался поистине великий актёр, то ли офицеры позволили ему обвести себя вокруг пальца. Джет очень хотел найти Рэтчета - их ссора мгновенно утратила свою актуальность и исчезла в пыли прошлого, и теперь мех мечтал только об одном: отыскать друга и увести его как можно дальше от ублюдков, заработавших себе очень неоднозначную репутацию. Сейчас ему предстояло пройти с ними целый путь, но как только бот освободит Рэтчета, он первым же делом потащит его хоть к профессору Трепану, чтобы тот вытащил длинными иглами ненужные воспоминания и мысли. Это единственное, что спасёт медика от погружения в пучину безумия.  
Они быстро добрались до неприметного ангара, у порога которого Винг настоял и всё-таки нацепил на меха глушилку. Дрифт в это время вспомнил о своём подарке студенту и, перенастроив радар, удостоверился, что медик находился внутри: кажется, живой и невредимый. Фарма отправился внутрь окружным путём, пока офицеры с открытым забралом собрались штурмовать старых знакомых…  
\- Вы всегда были пунктуальными меха, - незнакомец сидел в центре огромного помещения, расчищенного от завалов и ненужных его группировке коробок и контейнеров. За его спиной высились пустые на первый взгляд ящики. - Дисциплина превыше всего. Хорошо, когда окружающие умеют держать своё слово.  
\- Мы здесь, юнглинг, - выступил вперёд Дрифт. - Что с Рэтчетом?  
\- Он жив и даже почти здоров, - ухмыльнулся тот. - Пришлось немного поумерить его пыл, когда он попытался сбежать, но его искра цела. Полагаю, это всё, что тебе нужно знать.  
Винг замер рядом, сканируя окружающее пространство: что-то было не так. Не мог ярко-выкрашенный юнец ждать их в гордом одиночестве. Особенно зная, с кем именно он связался.  
\- Конечно же, я не один! - воскликнул он, словно прочитав их мысли. - Просто не вижу смысла торопить события. У нас есть целых двадцать бриймов до того, как я приму решению и нажму… или не нажму эту кнопку, - мех поднял над шлемом пульт. - Да-да, Родион может взлететь на воздух в любой момент. Я расположил взрывчатку у самых истоков, так что…  
\- Как тебя зовут, юнец, и чего ты хочешь? - вскинул шлем Винг. - Ты ведь понимаешь, что не уйдёшь отсюда живым?  
\- Никто не уйдёт отсюда живым, если я того захочу, - осадил его бот. - И если вы думали, что ваш дружок сумеет пробраться через моих парней, то уверяю: вы ошибались.  
В подтверждение его слов из тени выступили два меха - выкрашенный в алые цвета кибертронец сжимал цепь от блокиратора на запястьях Рэтчета. Правда, от его рук мало что осталось. Дрифт с хорошо скрываемым ужасом оценил размах ущерба: студенту-медику придётся потратить много времени на восстановление. Ярко-жёлтый же цеплялся за крылья Фармы, толкая его вперёд и угрожая шокером, выведенным на максимум: один удар, и мех превратится в овощ.  
\- Раз у меня теперь есть двойная гарантия, полагаю, мы можем немного поболтать, - главарь поднялся и потянулся. - Меня зовут Родимус, но когда-то давно меня звали Хот Род.  
Винг едва заметно покачал шлемом: как он и предполагал, всё было связанно именно с тем, о чём он узнал, когда обыскивал кварту Джаза. Кто же знал, что старина Персептор успел оставить после себя наследие? Он хорошенько потрудился, скрыв его наличие от властей.  
\- Приёмная бета Персептора. Я помню тебя, - отозвался джет. - Кто твои друзья?  
\- Сайдсвайп и Санстрикер, - представил сопровождающих пленников меха Родимус. - Джаз, который и навёл меня на сладкую парочку в том хостеле. И звезда сегодняшнего шоу - Саундвейв: он перепишет вас обоих за пару кликов, если кто-нибудь решится дёрнуться. Я понятно изъясняюсь, летучка? - бот обернулся к Фарме. - Уверен, ты впечатляющий специалист, но солдат из тебя никакой. Даже не пытайся.  
\- Засунь себе в выхлопную трубу своё мнение! - огрызнулся тот.  
\- Оставь его, - неожиданно тихо попросил Рэтчет. - Я хочу послушать, что они скажут.  
Фарма ошарашенно вылупился на своего однокурсника, но студент говорил совершенно серьёзно. И чем больше Дрифт на него смотрел, тем сильнее чувствовал, как рушится их едва окрепшая связь.  
\- Собственно, раз мы закончили с приветствием, пора переходить к сути дела, - Родимус обошёл стул и опёрся о его спинку. - Расскажите-ка мне, красавцы, как вы вдвоём саботировали в Симфуре террористическую атаку и повесили всё на двух безобидных, ни в чём неповинных учёных, мечтающих сделать этот мир лучше. Я слушаю.  
\- Мы ничего не саботировали, - вздёрнул крылья Винг. - Персептора действительно завербовали и вынудили заложить взрывчатку в нескольких точках города. Мы прибыли туда, чтобы во всём разобраться. Нас наняла служба безопасности, только и всего.  
\- Нет, ну вы посмотрите на них, - мигнул оптикой Родимус и повернулся к студентам: - Рыцарей круга света, Айяконских палачей наняли для расследования! Большей чуши я никогда в жизни не слышал! Ещё скажите, что вы не убивали неугодных вам свидетелей, не проводили зачистку и не оказывали давление на Уиллджека, который оказался слишком слабым и бесхребетным, чтобы защитить честь своего друга.  
\- Ложь. Наглая чистая ложь, - уверенно заявил Дрифт, крепко впившись пальцами в собственные запястья: мечи на его бёдрах не издавали вообще никаких звуков, что невероятно удивляло. - И даже если бы ты спросил у меня то же самое, приставив оружие к раскрытой искре, ответ остался бы тем же.  
\- Зачем мне твоя искра, когда есть его? - удивился Родимус и качнул шлемом в сторону Рэтчета. - Мне достаточно подвергнуть его пыткам, чтобы добиться желаемого. Хочешь проверить свою обещанную любовь, Дрифт? Или мне лучше называть тебя Дэдлок?  
\- Мы непричастны к гибели твоего альфы, Родимус, - поддержал товарища Винг. - Но у нас есть связи. Мы можем тебе помочь… Пожалуйста, отпусти ребят. Это дело только между нами и тобой.  
\- Ты правда думаешь, что мне нужна помощь? - вскинул оптогрань спорткар. - Я бы сказал, что помощь нужна нашему обществу! Нашему государству! Политиканы, сидящие там, наверху, позабыли, что значит жить в нищите и перебиваться с одних остатков топлива на другие. Они предпочитают решать все проблемы с вашей помощью, наплевав на чужие нужды и чувства. Но я могу их всколыхнуть и сделаю это с превеликим удовольствием.  
\- То есть всё дело только в том, что ты из низшего слоя, и когда-то к тебе не прислушались? - подколол его Винг и ухмыльнулся, заметив гневный взгляд. - Да ладно, дружище, за это не убивают. Мы с Дрифтом тоже не сразу выбились в люди. Но у нас получилось. И у тебя получится.  
\- Согласен, - стравил пар Родимус. - Если бы я захотел чего-то достичь, я бы это сделал… Но есть одно небольшое “но”, которое жёстко мне мешает - и это вы. Не сегодня, так завтра вы бы меня разыскали и отправили на тот свет к Перси только потому, что я знаю слишком много. И признайтесь: я ведь обыграл вас, вызвав сюда. Вы не готовы к тому, что вас ожидает.  
Офицеры переглянулись, словно ведя безмолвный диалог. Разумеется, признаваться в своих планах никто из них не собирался. А Родимус тем временем продолжал распинаться:  
\- Персептор никогда бы не позволил себе навредить кому-то. Но его подставили… Саботировали взрыв и вынудили признать свою вину. Я не понимаю только одного: что такого он должен был сделать, чтобы с ним так обошлись? Кому он перешёл дорогу? Что он сказал? Что он сделал, раз за ним отправили вас двоих? Он был простым учёным, который мечтал помогать кибертронцам и делать их жизни лучше.  
\- Я повторюсь, Родимус, хотя и предпочитаю этого не делать, - мигнул оптикой Винг. - Нас отправили расследовать тот инцидент. И смерть Персептора - трагическое обстоятельство, которое нам, к сожалению, не удалось предотвратить.  
Родимус промолчал и устало стравил пар: он знал, что так и будет. Разумеется, закалённые в боях солдаты-наёмники не прогнутся под юнглингом, у которого не было ничего, кроме слов и собственных домыслов. У него остались только воспоминания и чувства - вернее, их пепелище, выжженное чистейшей ненавистью. Мех выдохнул горячий пар и на клик пригасил оптику, собираясь с силами.  
\- Видит Праймас, я пытался поговорить, - произнёс он, вздёрнув спойлеры. - Мы могли бы разрешить наш спор мирным путём. Перси часто повторял, что любой конфликт можно решить словами… Нельзя. Нишлака нельзя. И вы только что подтвердили его теорию.  
\- Не натвори глупостей, юнец, - бросил ему внешне спокойный, но глубоко в душе подобравшийся Винг. - Мы пришли поговорить. Отпусти студентов, они здесь не причём.  
\- В обычное время я бы согласился, - грустно улыбнулся уголками губ Родимус. - Но сейчас они - единственная возможность причинить вам обоим боль, сравнимую с той, что пережил я сам. Прощайте. Я умру, утянув вас всех за собой.  
Рэтчет вскинул шлем, с ужасом всматриваясь в своего похитителя. А Фарма в этот момент, идеально рассчитав мгновение, вывернулся из хватки своего охранника и оттолкнул Сайдсвайпа в сторону, освобождая друга из-под перекрёстного огня. Спустя клик помещение ангара наполнилось звуками смерти. Длинное тонкое лезвие дротика-кинжала с тихим свистом вонзилось в глазницу Родимуса. Мех завалился назад и нажал на кнопку… Что было дальше, Рэтчет не помнил, упав на пол спиной и потеряв сознание из-за вспыхнувшей боли в раздробленных манипуляторах.

*** 

Те долгие мучительные мгновения были последними, когда медик видел своего возлюбленного. Искра рвалась к нему, умоляла и проклинала, пытаясь найти как можно больше новых встреч. Но Рэтчет решительно жестом заткнул её и не позволил себе перекинуться с офицером хотя бы парой слов. По возвращении из больницы, куда его сопроводил Фарма, он первым же делом заблокировал все контакты, а потом, подумав, сменил номер коммлинка. Дрифт был последним, кого Рэтчет хотел видеть рядом с собой. Фарма терпеливо вертелся рядом, и этого было достаточно.  
Медик знал, что мечник оплатил его лечение и терпеливо обивал порог больницы, где он лежал, восстанавливая раздавленные руки, но Фарма сдерживал напор и не пускал к другу ни того, ни другого. Дело дошло даже до того, что студент потребовал у администрации клиники официального запрета на посещение его однокурсника, иначе он обратится в правоохранительные органы, поскольку сам факт нахождения офицера рядом подвергал их жизни опасности.  
Рэтчет чувствовал себя живым дезактивом. Сбивчиво он рассказал джету о том, что сообщил ему Родимус. Об Айяконских палачах, которые путешествовали не только по планете, но и по всей галактике, заметая следы и устраивая зачистки, после которых никого не оставалось в живых. О взрывах в Симфуре, которые сначала приняли за объявление войны, поскольку в других городах к правительству пытались воззвать именно так. Его альф вызвали в город, посчитав, что если ситуация обострится до критического уровня, то медботы понадобятся там больше. Симфур недолгое время, но считался эпицентром конфликта, грозящего перерасти в гражданскую революцию.  
Также медик поведал ему о смерти некоего учёного по имени Персептор, который работал на пару с Уиллджеком и вместе с ним изобрёл и представил перед правительством несколько засекреченных чертежей невероятного опасного оружия, из-за которого его впоследствии подставили, ложно обвинив. Персептор знал слишком много, чтобы продолжать спокойно жить… Профессора Уиллджека же запугали и ясно дали понять, что если он не будет сотрудничать с тайной организацией (предположительно с Рыцарями круга света - благородное название для неблагородного сообщества), то отправится следом за своим “другом-почти-любовником”. Уиллджек сломался и согласился со всем, что ему предъявили. А Персептор отказался - и выжил из них двоих только один.  
Фарма со своей стороны рассказал медику о своих находках, наблюдениях и некоторых умозаключениях. Вместе они решили, что как бы их искры не рвались к офицерам, тесно сплетать судьбы не стоило. Конечно, то, что они не раскрыли всех карт, было даже логичным, но оба бота продолжали врать, когда Родимус попытался припереть их к стенке. Однако из тех полунамёков и слухов, в которые меха успели погрузиться, медики уяснили, что офицеры были связаны с этой отработкой сильнее, чем показывали. И это сильно могло им обоим аукнуться. Как бы ни требовала искра близости, осознание грехов, которые висели за плечами офицеров, перебивало абсолютно все плюсы общения с ними.  
Рэтчет честно признался, что своими силами он не сможет сдержать разрушительные порывы, и попросил джета помочь ему забыть то, что оплело его искру. Смертельные чувства к меху, несущему разрушение и хаос. Фарма покачал шлемом и пообещал, что сделает всё, чтобы не дать ему сорваться. Поэтому по окончании лечения джет забрал медика с собой к своим родным в Вос, заявив, что их реабилитационная программа была одной из лучших. И это стало идеальным вариантом, чтобы исчезнуть с радаров и погрузиться в другие дела, не думая о тех, кто похитил их души. Что может быть лучше, чем смена рода деятельности вдали от места, где почти всё напоминало им о рыцарях-наёмниках?

Дрифт переживал. Искренне, честно, и душой, и разумом. Когда Родимус нажал на кнопку, в первый клик мечник приготовился умереть. А потом швырнул в него короткий остро заточенный клинок, бросившись в сторону. Винг, защищавший его спину, выцепил из полумрака аутлайера Саундвейва и деактивировал его, врубив турбинами ультраповышенную звуковую частоту. Странное обволакивающее чувство успело задеть их обоих, но мех, вероятно, сильно перегрузился и потерял сознание - а ведь козырь был неплохой, хотя Родимусу банально не хватило сноровки и опыта, чтобы сильнее прижать офицеров и расколоть их. У него действительно был шанс как следует подкосить их, да ещё и с такими козырями на руках.  
Рэтчет пострадал сильнее всего, и Дрифт хорошо раскошелился, чтобы медики городской клиники восстановили его по лучшему разряду. Правда, чуть позже между ними встал Фарма, который чётко заявил, что не желает там видеть ни Дрифта, ни Винга - пусть они катятся со своими секретами и омерзительной работой как можно дальше! И сколько бы Дрифт ни умолял его, Фарма не сдавался. Вплоть до того, что забрал студента и увёз из города, судя по всему, изменив номер его коммлинка. Мечник, конечно, мог бы его вычислить и догнать… но хорошенько подумав, он решил, что юнглингам потребуется время, чтобы осознать произошедшее. А для этого стоило проявить снисхождение и запастись терпением. Если они и правда были предначертаны друг другу судьбой, они ещё встретятся.  
Ответивший на звонок Экс выслушал устный отчёт, включающий в себя некоторые интимные подробности встречи со студентами. Командир велел офицерам возвращаться на базу, прихватив с собой захваченных террористов - Хот Роду, который Родимус, удалось сбежать, а вот близнецы и аутлауер остались. Их импровизированная музыкальная группа распалась, поскольку Джаз исчез в буквальном смысле, вероятно, вместе со своим главарём. Теперь предстояло бросить все силы на их поимку, пока юнглинги не натворили ещё больших дел.  
Как оказалось, взрывчатка действительно была рассыпана по всему городу, но Родимус планировал активировать её чуть позже, а пульт взял для красоты - так, поблефовать. Винг отыскал и восстановил удалённые данные одного из компьютеров, благодаря которому успешно разминировал оставшиеся точки. После этого меха собрали свои скромные пожитки и выдвинулись прочь, прощаясь со студентами. Может, когда-нибудь они встретятся, а может, и нет… Ни Дрифт, ни Винг не обсуждали произошедшее: каждый для себя решил, что переступит через прошлое так же, как они делали это всегда. Хотя в этот раз искры болели особенно сильно.  
Они почти добрались до космопорта, когда Винг вдруг в порыве признательности тихо признался, что вздорного Фармы ему будет не хватать. Дрифт с ним согласился: во время интерфейса с Рэтчетом он впервые за долгие годы увидел тот же узор, который почти мгновенно рассмотрел на нём сам студент. И в ту ночь он позволил себе поверить, что у них может что-то получиться. А потом всё рухнуло, и оттого было только больнее.  
Впереди их ждал разбор полётов с Эксом - командир никогда не приветствовал личные отношения во время выполнения задания, и обоим мечникам предстояло за это ответить. Хотя ни того, ни другого это почему-то не пугало.


	6. Вместо эпилога.

Они влипли. Круто и очень серьёзно.  
Винг оттащил товарища в укромное место и теперь судорожно пытался дозвониться хоть до кого-то из своих. Им устроили очень грамотно продуманную ловушку - настолько, что Дрифта подбили, и сейчас он истекал внутренним энергоном, хрипя и зажимая окровавленными пальцами пробитые бреши в корпусе. Винг как смог залатал его, но этого явно было недостаточно, и если не вытащить их из засады в ближайшее время, у Рыцарей света станет на одного члена меньше.  
Винг помянул командира Стар Сабера недобрым словом - ублюдок в очередной раз поставил престиж выше их реальных ресурсов, а расплачивались за это другие. Он пообещал, что его элитный отряд справится с расследованием похищения сенаторских бет за рекордно короткие сроки. А вместо бет мечники нарвались на засаду и получили по полной. Эксу это не понравится, но командир сейчас зависал на собрании высокопоставленных чинов, руководящих Кибертроном из тени, и кроме Стар Сабера у них никого не осталось… ублюдок. Винг раздражённо сплюнул, пытаясь достучаться до Циклонуса: единственного бота, который сейчас был хоть в какой-то досягаемости.  
Их зажимали плотным кольцом, обстреливая и норовя убить без суда и следствия. Винг судорожно оценивал ситуацию и с ужасом понимал, что с раненым товарищем у него не было ни шанса, чтобы выбраться обратно. Вместе они смогли бы прорваться сквозь вышкаленных солдат, но Дрифт не мог даже стоять самостоятельно. Джету не удалось остановить кровотечение, и он всерьёз задумался над тем, чтобы воспользоваться светозвуковой гранатой. У неё был только один минус: врагов-то, конечно, покосит, но и сами рыцари пострадают, а Дрифт так и вовсе может лишиться сознания и уже не очнуться. Стоило ли так рисковать? Вообще-то стоило, но Винг тянул…  
Сквозь помехи связи до него донёсся рассерженный голос Циклонуса: джет часто пропадал, но Винг сумел разобрать пару слов - подмога была уже в пути. Мечник высунулся наружу и выпустил наугад несколько зарядов из собственной пушки. Раскалённое дуло дымилось, вокруг взметнулся целый вихрь из пыли и грязи, закрывая обзор. Он скрывал Винга от врагов, но и сам джет их не видел: сканеры сбоили нещадно. Мерзавцы и правда хорошо подготовились - у них было куда больше боеприпасов и глушилок. Джет выругался: они глупо попались - возомнили о себе шарк знает что и допустили ошибку. И не одну!  
Сверху раздался тихий свист. По небу пролетела чья-то тень, осыпая группировку похитителей меткими и очень точными попаданиями. Меха по ту сторону баррикады закричали и, кажется, немного отступили. Винг вскинул шлем, всматриваясь в пыль. Над головой снова кто-то пролетел, а из-за валунов, неприятно скрежетнув колёсами, вырулил незнакомый ему мех. Бот трансформировался в процессе, стерев с плеча пыль и обнажив символику медика.  
\- Убить вас мало, - сухо прорычал незнакомец, бросившись к потерявшему сознание Дрифту.  
Винг несколько кликов тупо смотрел на него, не веря собственным окулярам. Этого не может быть.  
\- Чего встал, как вкопанный? - раздражённо гаркнул Рэтчет, одарив его уничижительным взглядом. - Поднялся и в небо бегом. Фарма не сможет долго их сдерживать.  
У Винга искра рухнула куда-то вниз: Фарма?!  
\- Понял, принял, - собравшись с силами, мех трансформировался и вылетел прочь, подняв турбинами новую волну пыли и песка, лишая противников возможности видеть их. Джет-медик тем временем заложил крутой вираж и осыпал других солдат новой порцией стали и свинца. Винг с радостью к нему присоединился. Рэтчет же перевёл мечника в принудительный стазис и зарылся в его начинку, буквально на коленном шарнире латая повреждения. Дрифту пробило несколько центральных топливных магистралей, из-за чего он буквально истекал внутренним энергоном. Уже начинали отказывать конечности из-за нехватки поступающего питательного вещества.  
\- Не вздумай подыхать, оплавок. Мы ещё не закончили, - сурово велел бесчувственному корпусу Рэтчет. Ему потребовалось немного времени, чтобы стабилизировать мечника и вызвать Фарму: - Он готов к транспортировке. Уходим.  
Фарма появился через несколько кликов, перейдя в робомод в прыжке.  
\- Мы немного расчистили проход, - сообщил он другому медику. - Сколько тебе нужно времени?  
Но Рэтчет уже трансформировался и выдвинул каталку. Фарма подхватил бездыханный корпус офицера и втащил его внутрь - дверцы альт-мода не закрывались, и Рэтчету пришлось активировать дополнительные магнитные крепления, чтобы не потерять свою ношу.  
\- Вы защищаете тылы, - скомандовал он, игнорируя до сих пор удивлённого Винга. - Фарма, ты со своим сканером впереди.  
\- Раскомандовался он тут, - ухмыльнулся джет и беззлобно ткнул друга в крышу. - Слушаю и повинуюсь.  
Мех снова поднялся в воздух, и Рэтчет газанул, срываясь с места: пока другие солдаты не осознали, что их банально тупо отвлекли, они должны были покинуть зону боевых действий. Фарма выбирал максимально безопасный путь, а Винг отстреливался от тех, кто успевал их заметить. Рэтчет же просто гнал вперёд…

Дрифт просыпался медленно. Первое время он вообще не чувствовал своего корпуса, но постепенно кончики пальцев отмирали, и мех осознал, что его системы сковали болезненные спазмы. Рыцарь со стоном пошевелился, чем вызвал шквал оглушительно визжащих звуков датчиков. К нему кто-то подошёл, и писк немного стих. Дрифт откалибровал оптику и с трудом сфокусировал взгляд на мехе, нависшем над ним. Искра пропустила удар, когда он рассмотрел смутно знакомые черты, несмотря на немного изменившуюся форму шлема.  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь? - хрипя статикой, кое-как выдавил из себя офицер.  
\- Работаю, - сухо отозвался склонившийся над ним Рэтчет. - А ты валяешься бесполезной грудой хлама.  
\- Я думал… ты ушёл… - Дрифту было сложно формулировать свои мысли, но медик явно его понял.  
\- У меня остались кое-какие вопросы, и ты на них ответишь, - Рэтчет ткнул его пальцев прямиком между оптограней. - А если не ответишь, никогда отсюда не выйдешь.  
\- Угрожаешь? - сипло рассмеялся начинающий уставать мечник.  
\- Констатирую факт, - парировал тот. - Спи и отдыхай. Потом поговорим.  
\- Ты останешься? - вопрос слетел с губ Дрифта быстрее, чем он рассчитывал. Но офицер не отвёл мутного взгляда от того, кто много лет назад покорил его искру и не отпустил до сих пор. Смутно проглядываемый узор до сих пор виднелся на усталом, измождённом фейсплете медика.  
\- Останусь, - покачал шлемом Рэтчет. - Либо я сам тебя убью, либо ты без меня уйдёшь в дезактив. Третьего не дано.  
Дрифт с натягом улыбнулся и провалился в оффлайн: он не мог точно сказать, показалось ли ему, что на клик чужие губы прижались к его собственным.  
\- Он очнулся? - в медбэй вплыл Фарма. Судя по пятнам энергона, он успел с кем-то сцепиться и нехило его же покалечить. - Каково состояние?  
\- Стабильно. Всё обойдётся, - Рэтчет устало мигнул оптикой и двинулся в сторону своего верстака с инструментами. - Хотя смотрю я на него и думаю: не зря ли мы сюда сунулись?  
\- Мы сунулись не сюда, а в соседний отдел, - педантично поправил друга Фарма, усевшись на его стул и оставив хозяина отсека на ногах. - Просто в этот раз пришлось работать вместе, не более.  
\- Судя по всему, ты кое с кем уже поздоровался, - ухмыльнулся Рэтчет. - Что он сказал?  
\- Ты удивишься, но… почти ничего, - вздёрнул крылья джет. - Я предполагал, что он сорвётся и начнёт качать права, а Винг просто поблагодарил нас за их спасение и сказал, что ему куда-то там надо. Я пожелал ему удачи, он меня поблагодарил, и…  
\- Энергон чей? - медик качнул шлемом в сторону начинающих застывать капель.  
\- Да так… попался один мех, решивший, что подслушивать - это хорошо, - отмахнулся Фарма. - Я сказал ему, чтобы он пришёл завтра - выправлю я ему аудиосенсоры, выправлю. Не смотри на меня, как жертва на маньяка.  
\- Или маньяк на жертву, - ехидно поддел его Рэтчет и снова повернул шлем в сторону оффлайнового пациента. Улыбка мгновенно сошла с его губ. - Я правда не знаю, хорошая ли это идея.  
\- Мы решили попробовать. Если не срастётся, вернёмся в Тарн или в Родион, - пожал плечевыми блоками джет. - Мы теперь не студенты, Рэтч. Мы сами несём ответственность за себя и свои действия. И этим двоим придётся с нами считаться, если, конечно, они захотят попробовать снова.  
\- Будет трудно, - Рэтчет зевнул и потянулся. - Но мы ведь так и не смогли их забыть, - он снова посмотрел на спящего Дрифта. - Они много дел натворили, и я не забыл того, что было. Но прошлое в прошлом, и я смог это пережить.  
\- Надеюсь, так оно и есть, - Фарма неопределённо повёл плечевыми блоками, украшенными крестами. - Иначе всё, к чему мы стремились, канет в лету.  
\- Не канет, - уверенно покачал шлемом тот, - не канет, дружище. Легко не будет, но если они пойдут нам навстречу - всё получится.  
Фарма тяжело стравил пар - он вновь увидел Винга и вспомнил своё глубоко укоренишееся в душе восхищение, которое испытал, когда впервые встретился с ним. Сейчас это чувство вспыхнуло вновь, но повзрослевший, поумневший, опытный джет уже знал, когда стоило ему поддаваться, а когда нет. Собственно, как и Рэтчет: они проделали долгий путь и собирались дойти до самого конца. Теперь они были готовы, и ничто им не помешает.


End file.
